


Pretending to Be

by 221BJen (jcoz1701)



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Pretender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcoz1701/pseuds/221BJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genius, able to master any skill, escapes from a secret agency and puts his skills to use solving crime and helping people. John Watson and his team are out to find him but things change when he finds out that the person that he is hunting is the brother of the director of The Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this show and remembered watching it with my now husband in our first apartment. I also had a huge crush on Michael T. Weiss :)
> 
> Many, many thanks to my long-suffering beta and britpicker, gowerstreet, who went over this thing without having ever watched the show.
> 
> And a huge thank you to my co-conspirators EnduringChill and Callie4180 (I still blame you for this) for brain-storming and encouragement. Go read all of their stuff!!
> 
> ALSO, thank you in general to diewarm who generally just puts up with my shit on a daily basis :)

Episode 1 - Chapter 1

The grainy video blinked to life on the laptop screen.

_A young boy, slim with a mass of unruly curls, stares at the model of a plane, hands steepled in front of his nose._

_Voice off camera: “What do you think, William?”_

_Silence._

_A young man, early twenties, walks into frame. "William?"_

_"It's impossible." He thought for a moment. "At least highly improbable."_

_"What is?"_

_The boy gestures at the model in frustration. "It's obvious, Greg."_

_"Explain it then, genius."_

_The boy, William, rolls his eyes. "The only reason the bodies would react this way is if the people were already dead. As I said, improbable, but not impossible I suppose."_

_"Amazing. How long did it take you for that one? Two hours?" The young man, Greg, claps a hand on the boy's shoulder and obviously pretends not to notice the small grin at the praise. "You want to take a break or start the next simulation?" He looks at William and sighs. "Why do I even ask? I'll go get the next setup."_

_Greg leaves the room, leaving William alone with the model of the plane. He gives it a long look before turning his pale eyes unerringly toward the camera._

_"Why?"_

\--

William, now in his thirties, steepled his hands automatically as he had for most of his life. It was was imperative to plan this next part carefully if he wanted to maintain his hard-won freedom. The balmy breeze ruffled his still unruly curls and he smoothed them down absentmindedly. With a few mouse clicks, he pulled up the news story that had brought him to this godforsaken state, so far away from his beloved London.

“Arrest Leads to Organized Crime Discovery.”

It wasn’t the headline that had caught his eye but the picture that accompanied it. The woman, only identified as the defendant's wife, had immediately caught his eye. Obviously abused, but she had a certain look of determination on her face.

He checked the time. He needed to leave in order to get to her home in time for their interview. He stood and pulled on a light suit jacket that was still far too hot for humid Florida. It would have to do. He settled himself into the persona of William Grisham, a detective with Miami PD.

\--

John Watson got off the lift at what he hoped was the correct floor. The Centre was a maze and he had already taken one wrong turn, another would make him late. He hated to be late. Especially when he was meeting with the Director of the facility for the first time. He couldn’t let Sholto down by appearing unprofessional.

John had been surprised by the phone call offering him a job at the Centre. He had been home just long enough to realize that he was at a loose end without the Army and was coming to terms with the fact that he didn’t have a place there any longer. It was all he knew in a professional capacity and he didn’t relish the idea of working at a surgery, seeing regular patients and healing minor ailments. That didn’t hold a candle to working in the field.

A bullet had changed all of that.

He checked the directory on the wall again and started off in what he hoped was the right direction of the Tower.

\--

Mrs. Martha Hudson was exactly what William expected. She had a firm handshake and looked him in the eye despite the fading bruises on the right side of her face. He followed her through the door and was immediately offered tea and biscuits as if he had come by for a chat. He quirked a smile at her and accepted the cup. She immediately started in on him, wasting no time.

“Mr. Grisham, I’ve already spoken to the police. I’ve already told them everything I can.”

William looked at her carefully. “But you haven’t, have you, Mrs. Hudson. You didn’t tell them about the extra set of books because you keep them for him.”

She stared at him in disbelief for a split second but didn’t hesitate in saying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, young man.” She stood and took the half empty cup from his hand. “I think we’re done here, Mr. Grisham.”

He sighed. He admired her determination, but he was working on borrowed time. It would only be a matter of time before the Centre’s army of imbeciles would catch on and track him down. He needed to move this along if he was going to be able to help.

“I don’t think so. Sit down.” He folded his hands in his lap. “Please.”

“Mr. Grisham, I really don’t think-”

“He hurts you, that’s no secret. He also makes you help him. If you want him to receive the death penalty or at least stay in prison for the rest of his life, you need my help.”

She sank down into her seat, his cup still clenched in her hand, face pale. “How did you know-”

He waved a hand in dismissal. “I observe. It doesn’t matter.”

She gave him a shrewd look, her shock rapidly fading. “You’re not with the police, are you?”

“Very good, Mrs. Hudson.” He spoke with his natural accent now. “You see, we both have things to hide. I believe we can help each other. What do you think?”

She nodded. William gave her his best smile.

\--

John sat in the chair in front of the large desk and tried not to fidget. He knew he was there for some sort of security job and it wouldn’t do to look nervous sitting in an office. The pretty, dark-haired woman that had shown him to the chair hadn’t done anything to put his mind at ease before she had returned her attention to her Blackberry.

He fought the urge to glance at his watch and looked around at his surroundings. The glass and steel facade that he had noticed on his way into the building had been continued in the decor. It seemed cold and impersonal. He would have thought that the Director of such a place would leave more of a mark. He was just about to give up and look at the time when the door opened.

A tall, well-dressed man strode in, followed by the dark-haired nameless woman. John stood immediately, unconsciously in parade rest. The man glanced at him and then waved a hand at the woman to dismiss her. John remained standing until the man sat behind the desk and gestured for him to take a seat.

“Dr. Watson, how pleasant to finally make your acquaintance. Major Sholto has been very generous with his recommendation.”

The way the man talked put John on edge. What did he know? It immediately made him feel at a disadvantage. The man continued.

“I am Mycroft Holmes.”

John offered his hand and immediately wished he hadn’t. Mr. Holmes looked at it in disdain for a moment and then shook it.

“Thank you for the opportunity. I was surprised when James, I mean, Major Sholto told me about this job.” He backtracked. “I mean, he wasn’t able to tell me much. Only that it has to do with security?”

Mr. Holmes gave him a look that made him feel as if he were being turned inside out and examined. He concentrated on looking capable and perfectly at ease with the situation.

“Yes. In a way.” Mr. Holmes pushed a button on the phone that sat on his desk. “Anthea, dear, would you please request that Mr. Lestrade join us?” He clicked off without waiting for an answer, clearly used to having such orders followed without question.

John was confused. What was going on? “Mr. Holmes?”

Mr. Holmes looked at him as if he had already forgotten he was there. “Mr. Lestrade will fill you in on the assignment.”

“So, I’ve got the job? Just like that?” John was getting frustrated now. “I don’t even know what I’ll be doing.”

Mr. Holmes raised an eyebrow at him and then sighed. “You’re a invalided Army doctor with a psychosomatic limp that you are trying very hard to hide and an intermittent tremor in your left hand. Your therapist thinks it’s post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks you’re haunted by memories of your military service.”

“Who the hell are you? How do you know that?”

Mr. Holmes continued as if John hadn’t said a word. “Fire her. She’s got it the wrong way round. You’re under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady.”

John stared down at his left hand as if it has betrayed him in its steadiness and then clenched it in a fist on his thigh. His temper couldn’t get the best of him, not now. He looked up into the infuriatingly calm eyes of the man in front of him and flinched at the next words that came out of Mr. Holmes’ mouth.

“You’re not haunted by the war, Dr. Watson. You miss it.”

Mr. Holmes leaned forward, the corner of his lips quirking up in the beginnings of a grin. “Welcome back.”

\--

William looked over the data that he had collected with Mrs. Hudson’s help. After she had decided to accept his help, the sheer amount of evidence that she possessed against her abusive husband was astounding. It would easily lead to death row.

The wall of the cheap motel room was covered with various pictures and papers. He stepped back when he heard the ping of his mobile, pulling it from his pocket.

** New blood. Be careful. **

That was interesting. The Centre must be getting desperate to get their prized science experiment back. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes to think.

Facts.

His parents were dead, or that was what he had been told for as long as he could remember. He vaguely remembered a kind woman with eyes the same color as his own but he couldn’t be sure if that was actually a memory or wishful thinking.

He didn’t have a last name, or it had never been told to him. Greg had always called him William and that was the only name he had ever known. Again, he vaguely remembered being called something else by that same woman but he couldn’t trust it. It was unsettling when he let himself dwell upon it.

He was never going back. The Centre was the only home that he had ever known and it had taken him years to realize that it was a prison. He had planned his escape carefully but had only been able to accomplish it by the benefit of Greg turning a blind eye. He owed a lot to Greg Lestrade but sometimes the anger of being denied an actual life overrode that gratitude. He didn’t blame Greg but it was hard not to focus his anger on the only person that had come closest to being a friend to him. But then again, he was only doing his job.

William shook his head. This wasn’t helping. He needed to wrap up Mrs. Hudson’s case quickly and move on. If the Centre was bringing in someone new, he would have to revise his tactics as he learned how they would hunt him.

He opened his eyes and reached for his mobile.

**Thank you.**  

\--

“He can do what?” John was reeling from the information that he’d just been bombarded with. Greg Lestrade had collected him from the Director’s office. Greg seemed to be an ordinary bloke, the kind that John wouldn’t mind having a pint or two with, but he was part of this strange world that he had found himself in.

Greg looked at him with understanding. “I know it’s a lot to take in. I’ve been working with the Pretender program for twenty years and it still surprises me.” He started again. “Like I said, he can mimic anyone and any profession with complete believability. It’s the only thing he knows.”

“And you were his what, instructor?”

Greg chuckled. “Nothing like that. More like an assistant. I brought him the problems that needed to be solved and he solved them. I just turned in the results.” They had made their way into what looked like a control room, with screens everywhere being monitored by a slim woman with a sloppy ponytail. She looked like a college student. John looked at her curiously and noticed Greg smiling at him. “Don’t let appearances fool you. Molly’s the best there is.” He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

“Oh! Greg.” Molly took out her earbuds and swiveled around in her chair, jumping again as she noticed John standing there. “Um, hi.”

John looked at her again in disbelief. How could this mousy, nervous person possibly have a job of importance at this facility? He forced a smile, trying to be reassuring. He wasn’t sure that he accomplished that from the expression on her face.

“Molly Hooper, this is John Watson. He’s here to help with the missing asset.” Greg turned to John. “John, this is Molly. She’s the best tech person I’ve ever known and will be our eyes and ears.” Molly flushed at the praise. John still wasn’t convinced.

“What do you mean, eyes and ears?” He looked at the bank of screens in front of her but they seemed to be full of indecipherable numbers and bits of information. One of them showed a picture of a strikingly handsome man in what looked like an airport. He was looking directly at the camera as if he knew it was there.

Greg gestured at the screens. “She’s tracking down the bread crumbs. Anything electronic that can lead us to the asset, Molly finds it.”

“You keep saying asset. He’s a person, not a piece of equipment.” John watched Greg to see if he was overstepping but received an approving look instead.

“Quite right.” Mycroft Holmes strode into the room causing Molly to leap to her feet with a squeak. “Gregory, if I could have a word before you continue?”

Greg looked suddenly irritated at the intrusion. “Mycroft, Mr. Holmes, we were just getting started.” Mr. Holmes’ face was unreadable. Greg sighed. “Fine. Sorry, John, this should just take a moment.”

John nodded and stepped closer to Molly to give the two men the illusion of privacy. He tried to speak to Molly but she was too busy staring at Mr. Holmes with wide eyes. He leaned against the desk instead and tried not to look like he was eavesdropping.

“-know anything about that?” Mr. Holmes was saying. Greg looked thunderous.

“I told you, Mycroft, I don’t know what you’re talking about and frankly I’m tired of the accusations.” John was surprised at the vehemence in his voice. He had gotten the impression that people just did not speak that way to the Director. Greg was obviously the exception and that made John wonder why.

Mr. Holmes looked away resignedly. “I just needed to ask you. Personally.”

Greg scoffed. “Well, now you’ve asked me.”

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Molly accidentally knocking a cup of pens off the desk by her fidgeting. “Oh god! Sorry! Sorry.” John stooped to help her pick them up.

“It’s alright.” He gave her a real smile and she seemed to calm down a bit. The disturbance unfortunately made him miss anything else that was said and by the time the pens were sorted, Mr. Holmes had disappeared.

John looked at Greg who gave him a small shake of his head. Alright then.

“So, what else can you tell me?”

\--

William now had two walls of data. One wall contained everything involved in the Hudson case and the other only held a few pieces of paper. He’d been able to bypass security and was able to access the servers at the Centre, bringing up the face of his newest adversary.

John Watson.

He pinned up the picture that he had just printed out of the man and studied it. Obviously military and according to his records, invalided home after being shot during a rescue mission. He wondered what tactic this one would use and if he would prove to be more interesting than the other fools that had tried and failed.

A psychosomatic limp and a hand tremor? William cocked his head at that. According to the report, the limp wasn’t severe enough to require the use of a cane but it made him wonder. The tremor had effectually ended his career as a surgeon. Why would they send a former army doctor after him? Perhaps this wouldn’t be as boring as he thought after all.

\--

After Molly had got past her nervousness, John finally saw what Greg was talking about. She effortlessly wound her way through the various screens, clicking and typing at the speed of light. John thought of his own two finger typing and grimaced. She pulled up the latest report to go over it for his benefit.

“You see here,” she pointed to a line of data. “It shows that he landed in the States a week ago via Atlanta-Hartsfield Airport.”

“So that means he’s in Georgia, then?”

She shook her head. “Oh no. That would be way too easy for William. He wouldn’t leave us that big of a clue.”

“William?”

“Oh, that’s his name.” She clicked on something else and the picture that he had noticed before showed on the middle screen. “This is William and who we are supposed to be finding.”

“Supposed to be?”

She gave him a grin. “Well, trying our best, anyway. He’s smarter than all of us put together.” The smile faded. “No offense. I mean, I’m sure you’re very smart, being a doctor and all but-”

He waved off her stammering. “No, I get that. Greg said that ‘the asset’ was a genius, so that’s no surprise.” He looked at the picture again. “Quite a looker, isn’t he?”

She blushed. So that’s how it was. John gave her a smile. “Did you know him before he took off?”

“A little.” She looked at the image on the screen. “He’s very good looking but, to be honest, he’s a bit of an arse.”

John laughed out loud. He was starting to like Molly. “How so?”

She looked around to see if they were being overheard and lowered her voice. “He would always do this thing where he could tell what you’d been doing that day, what you’d had to eat, if you had a date.” She gave him a small smile. “It was both brilliant and really, really infuriating.”

“Didn’t pull punches?”

She huffed. “Not at all.” An red warning message popped up over the image of William’s face. “Oh, you naughty boy.”

“What is it?” John tried to read the message but Molly moved too fast for him to keep up.

She typed furiously. “Every time we freeze his accounts, trying to limit his movements to get a location, he figures out a way around it.”

“How did he do it this time?”

She smiled in admiration even as she worked to put a stop to whatever was happening on her screen. “This time he used Greg’s credit card.”

“Really?”

She squinted at the screen and typed a few more commands before turning to face him. “Oh, he does it from time to time. I think it’s his way to letting Greg know he’s alright.”

John looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

She looked at him, unsure, before nodding to herself and continuing. “Greg was his handler, mentor, whatever you want to call it, and he’s known him since he was young. I could tell that William genuinely likes Greg, and William doesn’t like anyone.” She paused. “Besides, I can tell when Greg’s worried. But it’s the way you worry about a little brother, you know?”

John did know. His younger sister, Harry, had been the cause of a lot of worry with her drinking. She’d been clean now for a few years, but he still had a piece of him that constantly worried about her. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

They both looked up as Greg came back into the room, carrying coffees for all three of them. Molly took hers and said, “I just cancelled your card.”

Greg groaned. “Again? That little bastard.” He shook his head. “Any luck?”

"It looks like Florida but I’m waiting to make sure.”

“What the hell is he doing in Florida? He hates Florida.”

John was surprised. “But you said he grew up in the Centre. How would he know he hates Florida if he’s never been there?”

Greg rolled his eyes. “Weather maps, temperature graphs, humidity percentages, you name it. William has a list of places that he deemed intolerable.” Has, not had, John noticed. Interesting.

“So he knew from, what, numbers?”

Greg pointed at him in agreement. “Exactly. I never quite understood it myself.”

“What would make him go there?”

Greg shrugged. “I have no idea.”

\--

William tolerated the hug that Mrs. Hudson forced on him at first but then found that he quite liked it. He couldn’t remember the last time that anyone had actually done that other than when he was young.

“You are such a dear. Thank you!”

He smiled at her genuinely. “It was a pleasure, Mrs. Hudson.”

“What are you going to do now?” She looked at him with concern. “Where are you going to go?”

The woman was too perceptive. “Oh, here or there. I’ll make do.”

She patted his arm. “Well, with Frank gone for good I’m going to be the owner of a lovely set of flats in London. If you ever need somewhere to stay, you look me up.”

He narrowed his eyes and then widened them in admiration. “You hid them from me. Well done.”

She gave him a wink. “A girl has to have her secrets, you know. It will be lovely to finally go home.”

Home. He would love to go home, wherever that was. No time like the present. “How would you like an escort?”

“Oh, how wonderful! I’m scheduled to leave tomorrow, is that too soon, dear?” She looked him over, tutting as she had been for days about his eating habits. “How about a nice dinner? My treat.”

“Another time. I have some things to wrap up before I leave. Send me your flight information and I’ll take care of the arrangements.”

\--

William looked at the bank notification. They were getting slow. He’d been using Greg’s card for three days before they finally caught on and it would serve as a fine distraction. He had been considering going back to England for a while now and with Mrs. Hudson’s help, it was the perfect time.

He pulled out a red notebook to make notes about the case. It was a habit that he’d gotten into after leaving the Centre. He couldn’t afford to put anything online so he preferred this tried and true method of secret-keeping. This case had been tremendously easy and it made him despair at the competency of police work in general. Frank Hudson was a smart criminal but he had underestimated the one person that held the key to his demise. Mrs. Hudson’s insight into his extracurricular ‘habits’ had led directly to the DNA sample that had secured his sentence.

The women that he had murdered all had traces of semen in their hair. Why this hadn’t been obvious he couldn’t comprehend. Greg and Molly would have run rings around the fools. He shook his head and finished writing. It was time to move on. He sat back and pondered his next move.

He needed to find out what kind of man John Watson really was.

 

….To Be Continued.

 

 


	2. The Joys of Toblerone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William discovers Toblerone and blackmailers, while John learns more about William's past causing him to question why he's really there.

Episode 1 - Chapter 2 - The Joys of Toblerone

William had parted ways with Mrs. Hudson at Heathrow after assuring her that he would indeed look her up after she got settled into her new home. He had no intention of doing any such thing, but she didn’t need to know that. He liked her too much to put her in that kind of danger.

He had bigger things on his mind at the moment, the first one being John Watson and why exactly the Centre had chosen him as their new bloodhound. If that’s what he was doing, anyway. He knew that Greg and Molly were looking for him and he left enough clues to keep it interesting. It certainly wasn’t to keep in touch with them. He did just fine on his own.

He checked to make sure that the newspaper was safely tucked up under his arm. A news article had caught his eye while on the plane and he had taken it when it was abandoned on another passenger’s seat. He made his way through the airport, pausing briefly to break off another piece of the Toblerone bar that Mrs. Hudson had shared with him. She had been delighted with his reaction to the candy, as he had never experienced it before and he found he quite liked it. Yet another reason to hate the Centre.

The cab took him to a small hotel and he was surprised to find that he was exhausted. He hadn’t slept well in Florida because of the heat. He sat at the small desk and spread the paper out in front of him.

“Smallwood Underage Sex Scandal”

The scandal itself wasn’t enough to catch his attention but the newspaper publisher was. CAM Industries. 

Charles Augustus Magnussen, blackmailer extraordinaire. William had heard of him, but had never been involved in any of his dealings through the Centre or after he had escaped. He hated Magnussen. He was a predator, preying on the weak and different, and apparently that was Lord Smallwood this time. He needed more data. He looked at the accompanying picture of Lady Elizabeth Smallwood and made up his mind to contact her. 

\--

John leaned back in the desk chair precariously, bored out of his skull. He’d insisted on staying at Molly’s side while she tracked down any small trace that William left behind. He looked over at the screen she was staring at intently.

“Is it always like this?”

She smiled, eyes still focused on the lines of code. “Usually. It’s just a bunch of waiting around until he decides to throw us a clue.” Molly turned to look at him for a moment. “He’s playing with us, you know.”

John sighed. “I’m beginning to see that.” He had expected something much different from this after being hired by a secret government agency. He wasn’t sure why because it was shockingly similar to his time in the military. With fewer bullets, so far.

They hadn’t been able to get anything concrete on William’s location in the States, so they were waiting him out. So far, Molly had cancelled all of Greg’s credit cards and John wouldn’t be surprised if he was next even though technically there was no way that William could possibly know about him yet. Was there? He wouldn’t be surprised by anything at this point.

To pass the time, Molly had been telling him stories of what William had been up to since he escaped the Centre. He had run rings around the pair of agents that had been originally tasked with bringing him in. Sally Donovan and Philip Anderson had been no match for William’s genius and sheer cleverness. They had also been seasoned field agents and it made John wonder what the hell he was doing here.

\--

William adjusted his press ID where it was clipped to his jacket and looked himself over in the mirror. A few minor adjustments and he was William Marlowe, sympathetic reporter and rival of all that CAM Industries stood for. Perfect. 

He had managed to get an interview with Lady Elizabeth Smallwood under the pretense of asking her side of things. He knew that her lawyers would be very much against such an action but she seemed to be a woman that did what she wanted. He looked at his watch and it was time to go. 

The cab ride over to Smallwood’s townhome was fascinating. He was memorizing the route that the cabbie took versus the map he was building in his head. The traveling that he had done so far didn’t compare to being back in London. He just wanted to breathe it all in. 

William broke another piece of chocolate off and popped it in his mouth. The cabbie glared at him in the mirror. He glared right back. 

\--

“He’s here?” John was incredulous.

Molly shrugged. “According to this,” she pointed at the indecipherable array of numbers and letters, “he arrived in Heathrow yesterday.”

“What else do we know?” This is what John had been waiting for, he could already feel the excitement in his veins. 

“Well,” Molly clicked on something and dragged it center screen, “according to this he purchased a Toblerone at the airport.”

“A Toblerone.” John couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

Molly gave him a smile. “Oh, he does that. He has a bit of a sweet tooth. Last time it was Jelly Babies.” She looked around and then lowered her voice. “It’s because they never allowed anything like that in the Centre, I think.”

John gave her a blank look. “So, he never even had a chance to be a kid? That’s-”

“Yeah.” Molly said sadly. “I try not think about it too much.”

John looked at the screens and wondered what else they contained about the mysterious William. Molly kept a picture up in the corner of one of them but it had changed from the mugshot-like photo that had been there the first time John had entered the room. The photo that was there now was evidently a still from a video showing William talking to someone, probably Greg, and he was actually smiling. John knew from the bits that Molly had shared with him that was a rare thing.

He looked at the picture and couldn’t help but think how lonely it would have been to grow up that way. 

\--

William rolled his eyes. What an idiot. He had been correct about Lord Smallwood and Magnussen’s motivations. Lady Smallwood had very stiffly explained the situation and how the media was exploiting a grave mistake.

“Mr. Marlowe, my husband is not a faithful man, but he never touched that girl. As soon as he found out her age, he ended their correspondence immediately.” She didn’t sniffle, for which William was immensely grateful. He had never quite been able to handle over emotionally people. Even in the simulations and puzzles that Greg had presented to him, sentiment had always been just beyond his grasp of understanding. Lady Smallwood proved that point. Caring was not an advantage.

William lost the train of what she was saying at that thought. Where had he heard that before? It seemed to resonate within him as a memory, and not an independent thought. He looked up and quickly caught the gist of what she was saying.

“-appreciate the opportunity to tell our side of the story, Mr. Marlowe. Truly.” 

He almost felt guilty at her look of relief. Almost. “Of course, Lady Smallwood.” He picked up the recorder that he had brought with him and clicked it off. “I’ll be in touch if I have anything that needs to be clarified.”

They rose as one and she gestured to the door, ending the conversation succinctly. For what it was worth, William admired her fortitude, despite her willingness to stay with an unfaithful partner. It wasn’t his place to judge her, but he would do his best to grant her justice if it would mean the end of Magnussen’s games.

The weather was splendid and William decided to walk a bit before meeting his next contact. A few blocks away from the Smallwood townhome, he spied his scruffy errand boy. Billy Wiggins stood, shuffling his feet and doing his best to look nondescript. His unkempt appearance, however, was earning him some odd looks. William swept by him with a look and Billy fell into line behind him.

“Did you get it?” William was eager to see the results of Billy’s set task.

Billy huffed at him. “‘Course I did. You told me and I listened, didn’t I?” He held out the small package and William took it from him and slid it into a pocket on his long coat. He turned to go when Billy spoke again. “Hey now, what about my payment?”

William reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a fifty quid note. And then one more wrapped around a small mobile. “You get the first one now for a job well done,” he held up the first note. “And this one we’ll just call a downpayment on the next favour.” He handed over both notes with the mobile. “My number is already programmed in and should remain the only number on this mobile, do you understand?”

Billy nodded, eyes already wide at the sight of the cash. He was reasonably intelligent, if he could manage to not spend the money on drugs this time. William didn’t hold high hopes for that outcome.

“I’ll be in touch.” He turned with a swirl of his coat and headed to the main road to hail a cab.

\--

“Wait,” John said, “that’s not William.”

Molly sighed. “No, it’s not. The ruddy bastard.”

She had pulled in the CCTV footage from the store where the last known card had been used and the person using it was most definitely not William. She sat back with a huff. John looked at her and she rolled her eyes and clicked to freeze the video. John sat back in disappointment. He knew that he was new at this but it couldn’t possibly be that hard to find someone in their own city. He leaned forward, looking at the image.

“Wait, I know that shop.” He pointed to a sign that could barely be seen on the side of the frame. “That’s not far from my flat.” He looked around for a pen and saw Molly staring at him. “Oh! Can you pull up a map or something?”

She nodded and her fingers flew. He gave her the address and she zoomed in so that he could trace the path to the shop with his finger. “Right here. That’s the shop.”

She shook her head. “We already knew the location of the shop. I don’t see-”

“I know, I know. But look,” John traced a path that she scrolled and followed, “these are the kind of hotels he usually chooses, right?” He pointed to a few different places. “This one, this one and this one over here.”

Molly nodded. “How did you-”

“I’ve been bored out of my bloody mind so I’ve been reading over William’s file, alright?” He gave her a grin. “So what cameras are between the shop and the hotels?”

She clicked and typed furiously. “There they are.”

John looked over the individual feeds carefully. “Can we narrow it down to a an hour or so after the shop transaction?”

Molly nodded and all of the feeds paused at the same timer mark. “Alright, that is when Scruffy bought the candy.” She hit a button and the feeds leapt forward. Molly followed them effortlessly, eyes flicking back and forth as she watched. John picked one and followed it, leaving Molly to the rest. 

He was easily able to dismiss anyone not fitting the image that he had built in his head of William from the pictures that he had seen. Tall and rangy, angular features with amazing cheekbones. John blinked at the thought. He couldn’t help but notice that William was insanely attractive in that obnoxiously odd way. It made him stand out from the crowd.

“There!” Molly’s cry of triumph made him jump. He looked at the frozen video on her main screen. “It was that damn coat. It’s too warm for it but I knew he’d have it on anyway.”

John held up his hand for a high five and Molly slapped it in excitement. He pulled his chair closer. “Alright, there he is. Where does he go?” They both watched the slim figure as he made he way down the street. They flipped to the next camera and there he was again. With the next camera, he disappeared.  
“Hold on.” Molly bit her lip as she flipped from camera to camera and then looked at the map. “There. That’s got to be it.” It was one of the hotels that John had indicated.

“Alright.” John sat back, his heart pounding and his hands perfectly steady. “Alright. We have to be cautious.”

“We have to tell Greg.” Molly looked a bit guilty. “Unless…”

John raised an eyebrow. “Unless what?”

“Not here.”

\--

William pulled the package that Billy had picked up for him out of his pocket. More bars of lovely Toblerone. He set them aside and looked at the piece of paper that had also been in the bag. It had been Billy’s real task and simply read ‘Bradley Reynolds’. 

He took off his coat and threw it over the chair, parking himself in front of three open laptops. He typed in the name on one of them and immediately got results. Facebook. How dull. He thought it was an inane waste of time but it was frankly amazing how much information people put out there for anyone to see. He scrolled through Bradley’s page and took mental notes as he did. 

Moderately attractive. Single. Gay.

William sat back and contemplated his options. This sort of situation was something that he had always imagined that he would be able to handle but he had never actually had any practical experience. He nudged the first laptop out of the way and pulled the second one to the forefront. He thought for a moment and started a series of queries. 

William had identified as gay ever since he was a teenager. He remembered noticing the attractiveness of various people that he came in contact with at the Centre and the pictures that he was given to work with to create simulations. After a very awkward conversation with Greg, who identified as bisexual to William’s fascination, he confirmed that what he was noticing was completely normal and he felt a certain level of satisfaction to put a name to it. Greg had immediately provided him with some appropriate and approved books so that he would stop asking questions. 

He had confirmed this without a doubt when Greg had snuck in a DVD of Casino Royale for him to watch. He had never been allowed to watch a movie before because, as he was told time and again, his experiences should not be tainted by anything not included in the simulations.

He remembered sitting on the sofa eating popcorn, also forbidden, and being embarrassingly entranced by the entire thing. And then the main character had come on screen and he was done for. The man could shoot, he could fight and he looked devastatingly sexy walking out of the ocean in that small pair of swim shorts. He had been the subject of many subsequent fantasies after that.

Growing up in the Centre resulted in absolutely no experience with romance or even normal social interaction. When he escaped, he had depended on his ability to mimic and blend in but he couldn’t help but think that there was something that he was missing. Well, now he had the perfect opportunity to practice.

Bradley Reynolds looked harmless enough and he might prove to be very useful.

\--

After Molly suggested they talk somewhere that was not the Centre, they decided to take advantage of a rare evening off to confer at a local pub. John picked up their drinks and walked back to the table in the corner, looking around carefully for any familiar faces. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” John thought he had an inkling of what she was going to say but he wanted to hear it from her first.

Molly bit her lip and looked into her glass. “I think, I think Greg is helping William somehow. He’s hardly ever there when we’re looking for him and I, well, I don’t-”

“Know exactly what to think about that?” John took in her grateful look for saying that out loud. “I know I’m new to all this but I think we can both agree that this whole project is pretty fucked up.” He grimaced at the choice of language but soldiered on. “I mean, the more I find out, the more I just want to, I don’t know…”

“Help him, too?”

“Exactly! I’ve never met the guy and I just feel kind of sorry for him.”

“John,” Molly’s face was serious, “he wouldn’t appreciate your pity. Trust me.”

He looked at her, trying to read her expression. “What do you mean?”

“William, as I know him, is a brilliant and independent man.” She took a drink of her beer. “He’s also a bit of a dick, so don’t think that he’s some damsel in distress or anything.”

“I didn’t mean, I mean, I just want to help him.”

She gave him a shrewd look. “And where do you think we should start?”

John thought for a moment. “I think Greg has some explaining to do.”

She nodded and clinked her glass with his. “Right in one.”

\--

This was utterly ridiculous. 

Did people actually do these things to attract a suitable partner? William pressed the tips of his fingers to his temples in despair. Perhaps there was another way.... No. He had gone through all of the available scenarios and this was the only way to gain access to the building and Magnussen’s office in one fell swoop. It was efficient. 

It was terrifying. Of all of the simulations that he had been asked to run, human nature had always been on the outside of the little box that he worked in. This felt more, well, real, than any of those. 

He shook his head and scrolled through the suggested steps again.

Make contact  
Keep your glance  
Drop the eyes  
Make a move  
Seal the deal  
Keep your cool  
Follow up

He could do this. Should he practice before trying all of this out on Bradley Reynolds? No, this was the only time he wanted to deal with this absurdity, he should make it count. 

An angle. He needed an angle to trick Reynolds, no, Bradley, into giving him the front door code. He switched over to the laptop with Bradley’s social media forays on the screen. Ah! Tomorrow was his birthday. That would be perfect. He mulled over the available costumes that he had been able to pull together and decided that “Casual but Harried Delivery Man” would fit the bill. He would make his move tomorrow morning.

\--

After much deliberation, and a few more pints, John had been nominated to confront Greg alone. Molly was fully supportive but the idea of doing anything that might attract the eye of the Director scared the hell out of her. John didn’t find him intimidating at all. He’d seen worse.  
“Greg? Can I have a minute?”

Greg looked up from the paperwork on his desk and waved to the seat on the other side. “Sure, John. What’s on your mind?” He watched curiously as John carefully closed the door and then sat down. “Is something wrong?” His eyes widened at the look on John’s face and he made a cutting gesture across his neck. He held up a finger and looked pointedly up at the light fixture. John nodded and played along. 

“No, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch. That new food truck that we were talking about is in the area. Thought it might be nice to get some fresh air.”

Greg nodded, relieved that John was quick on his feet. “Sounds great. Let me get my wallet.” They walked in silence until they were outside the Centre and had purchased their food. The nearby park had plenty of secluded benches and they took advantage of one near a stone fountain.

Greg set his food down without taking a bite. “What’s brought this on?”

“I need you to be honest with me.” John hurried on before Greg could interject. “What’s the real story about William?” He put up a hand as Greg started to speak again. “And don’t tell me that I have it all in that file. That’s bollocks and we both know it.”

Greg’s mouth was pressed into a hard line. “And what, exactly, makes you say that?” 

“I’m not an idiot.” John said simply. “If you really wanted to find him and bring him back in, you would have already. I’ve just been here a few weeks and I’ve already managed to track him down.”

“What?” Greg’s shock was all the confirmation that John needed. 

“I haven’t done anything about it. Not yet.” He leaned back and rubbed a hand over his face before continuing. “I need to know, Greg. I have a gut feeling about this and I need you to tell me.”

Greg seemed to fold in on himself, putting his head in his hands. “This is why I didn’t want to hire anyone else. Donovan and Anderson were just inept enough that no one suspected.” He turned his tired eyes to John. “Are you sure about this? You won’t be able to go back.”

John gave him a firm nod. “I’m sure.”

Greg sighed. “First of all, William’s name is really William. His full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”

“Holmes? As in Director Mycroft Holmes?” John hadn’t seen this coming. 

“Yes. Mycroft, I mean, Director Holmes is William’s older brother. When their parents died in a car accident, William was young and brilliant and Director Holmes was just a up and comer in the Centre. Their parents had been involved in the creation of this place, it was only natural that the sons followed in their footsteps.”

“Did his parents want William to be raised by the Centre? I mean, if they hadn’t died, would they have just turned him over?” John was appalled at the thought. 

Greg shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I had only been working here a short while when I was matched up with William as his handler. That’s how I met Director Holmes and how I know the whole story.”

“Why would he choose this for his brother? Is William his only brother?” John thought about Harry and how, despite their differences, he would never turn his only sister over to these people.

“As far as I know. And I know what you’re thinking but it wasn’t like that. William is brilliant and a natural when it comes to the skills that are necessary in this kind of work. He’s able to do things that would blow your mind.” Greg looked down, avoiding John’s eyes. “I’ve done the best I could to help him.”

“Did you help him escape?” John was still trying to wrap his head around this whole thing. “How is he even able to cope in the real world after being cooped up here like a prisoner?”

Greg flinched. “You don’t understand. William is a genius. He may be lacking some basic social skills, but he is a genius that can perfectly mimic anyone and do anything. I just didn’t try to stop him when he’d had enough.”

John cocked his head at him in confusion. “What was the line? What was the thing that made him run?” 

Greg heaved a sigh. “He found out that some of the simulations that he had been running had been used in real world situations after the fact. He thought he was solving cases of wrongdoing, which he was for the most part, but some of the simulations were actually to set up covert military operations.” Greg looked up at John. “One of which I believe you were involved with.”

“Me?” John pointed to himself as if Greg could possibly mean anyone else.

“It’s the operation that got you shot. Those soldiers shouldn’t have even been there. It was William’s simulation that proved that they could take out that general with minimum collateral damage, but they cocked the whole thing up by not following instructions.” Greg waved at John’s shoulder. “And that’s what you took away from it. That and the end of your career.”

John felt like he couldn’t breathe. He took one deep breath and then another before he could speak again. “Sholto?”

Greg nodded grimly. “I’m afraid so. I don’t know what your relationship was with him,” he waved a hand to stem John’s protests, “and I don’t care. He knew and that’s one of the reasons you’re here.”

John’s shock was slowly being burned out by a wave of anger. “Guilt. That explains a lot actually.” Greg nodded again. “So, what do we do now? What do you need?”

Greg looked at him in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“There’s no bloody way I’m helping this fucking place get their hands on William again, brother or not. So what are we going to do about it?” He knew he was overreacting but couldn’t help himself. This was something he could deal with. He’d unpack all he’d learned about Sholto later. John felt the calm of battle settle over him.

Greg gave him a small smile. “Now we go to him.”


	3. At Last, We Meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and William finally meet when John outsmarts the Centre's runaway genius.

Episode 1 - Chapter 3 - At Last, We Meet.

William looked over his reflection carefully. He had observed how delivery persons dressed at this particular shop and he thought he fit the part rather well. He was unaccustomed to wearing jeans but even he had to admit they suited him nicely. He had searched the web for an innocuous gift that could be sent anonymously but would also believably require assistance to open a door. Flowers seemed to be the perfect choice.

He ran a hand down the shirt emblazoned with the store’s logo that he had picked up yesterday while lingering in the shop. He had gotten lucky and they had just received a delivery of employee shirts. It was child’s play to snag one out of the box, but he had turned up his nose at the matching cap. There was only so far one would go and wearing that sort of hat was just too far.

He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. It was time. He had to go now or he would not catch Bradley Reynolds on his way back from lunch. He ran over the list of flirting techniques in his head. He would be brilliant. 

\--

His confidence lasted until he was actually on the pavement in front of CAM Industries. He had watched from a distance, and now Bradley was approaching the front door. William had picked up an extra arrangement to further incapacitate himself and hoped it didn’t backfire as he was already juggling both in his arms.

Bradley was approaching. It was now or never.

“Excuse me?” William softened his voice but kept the depth of it in hopes that it would be pleasing to Bradley. Deep voices were said to be attractive, or so he’d read. “Um, sorry. Could you?” He motioned at the door with his elbow. Bradley looked at him in surprise and then William could see him do a double take. He put on his best smile as Bradley was clearly giving off signs of attraction. “The door?”

Bradley shook himself. “Oh, right. Right. Just a moment.” William watched carefully as he entered the keycode on the touchscreen, memorizing it. The door clicked and Bradley held it open. “There you are.”

“Thank you so much.” William feigned relief at the help. This was going to be easier than he thought. He walked through the door with his burden and glanced at Bradley, holding his gaze for several seconds just like he had read.

Bradley looked at him in confusion. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No. Why?”

“You were staring.” 

William turned away, suddenly flustered. He needed to get himself together. “Sorry. I just, well, this is awkward.” He juggled the arrangements again, trying to look as nervous as he felt. “I’m new at this and I’ve no idea where to go.”

Bradley smiled at him. “Well, I am more than happy to help.” He glanced at William and took a step closer to him, slightly invading his personal space. “Who are these going to?”

“Can you hold this?” He offered one of the arrangements to Bradley so that he could pull a piece of paper from his pocket. He congratulated himself on his preparation. “This one,” he indicated the flowers he was holding, “goes to Janine Hawkins.”

“Oh!” Bradley said brightly. “I know that one, she works on the floor just below mine. Who’s the other one go to?” He leaned in, slightly brushing William’s arm as he peered at the paper. William didn’t flinch back, but it was a near thing. He just wasn’t used to this kind of closeness. “Bradley Reynolds. That’s me!” He looked at the arrangement curiously. “I wonder who sent them.”

William shrugged and gave him a grin. “Special occasion?”

“Well, it’s my birthday today.” Bradley said, shyly, even though he hadn’t stepped back from where his arm was still brushing William’s. “I’ve no idea who would have sent them, though.”

This was his chance. “No special someone?”

Bradley shook his head. “Unfortunately not.” He looked at William again, leaning in and then dropping his eyes. “I don’t usually do this, but, um, would you be interested in meeting me for coffee or a drink sometime?” At William’s wide eyes, Bradley backpedaled immediately. “I mean, if that’s not your thing, or-”

“I’d love to.” William winced a bit at his abruptness but he needed to move this along. It seemed that Bradley had read the same website and was attempting to “seal the deal” with the promise of a date or meeting. “Coffee sounds lovely.”

Bradley beamed at him. “Great.” He set the flowers down on a nearby desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “Turn around.”

Mystified, William did as he was told. Bradley used him as a surface to write on the paper even though there was a perfectly usable desk right there. Bradley finished writing and let his hand linger for just a moment on William’s shoulder. So, that was why. An excuse to touch him without seeming overt. He could learn some things from observing Bradley.

“Here’s my number. Text me and we’ll set it up.” Bradley tucked the paper into the front pocket of William’s jeans and picked up the flowers. He started to walk away, but turned back abruptly. “What’s your name?”

“William.”

“Nice to meet you, William. Oh and Ms. Hawkins is on the tenth floor. Can’t miss her.”

William nodded. “Thanks.” He waited until Bradley got on the lift and then headed for the front door. He waited until he was a block away before dumping the flowers in a bin. He had part of what he needed, now to plan for the rest.

\--

“His brother?” Molly’s voice was just a bit too loud.

“Shh. Keep it down.” John looked around to see if anyone had noticed. He wasn’t sure why he bothered. No one would know what she was on about anyway. The park bench was turning out to be rather useful for covert conversations. “That’s what he said. Can you believe it?”

Molly's brow furrowed in confusion. "But, John. How does he know that?"

"What do you mean?" John shrugged. "I just thought he would know more, being William's handler and all."

She shook her head. "No. The handlers aren't supposed to know anything about them. It's supposed to keep them impartial."

John was starting to have a sneaking suspicion about why Greg knew so much. “I can’t say for sure but I have an idea.” His face hardened. “I have a feeling that Greg wasn’t being quite as honest as I thought.”

“What-” Molly started to ask but broke off as Greg appeared. John had asked both of them to meet here, but had wanted to speak to Molly for a moment beforehand to prepare her. Greg looked surprised at her presence but one look at John’s face made any questions he had evaporate. Molly made a sort of squeaking noise and looked at her hands.

Greg sighed. He tilted his head away from where Molly sat on the bench and John rose to follow. Greg folded his arms across his chest, already defensive. “When’d you figure it out?”

“Just now.” John gave him small smile. “Molly is far smarter than I am.” He leaned in closer to Greg. “She said that handlers aren’t supposed to know anything about their ‘pretenders,’ and I’ve heard you call the Director ‘Mycroft’ more than once.”

Greg looked away. “It was a long time ago. It started after I was assigned to William but I after I found out, I just couldn’t-”

“Forgive him for what he’d done to his own brother.” John finished for him. “I get that. And that’s why you stayed.”

Greg shrugged. “William is a gigantic pain in the arse but I couldn’t just abandon him. He would never admit it but I’m the closest thing he has to a friend.”

“But that’s not his fault, is it.” John was being harsh but the whole situation warranted a bit of harshness. “Greg, what are we going to do? We can’t keep playing both sides.”

“We?” Greg gave him a hard look. “We? You’ve been here, what, a week? And now you’re going to save him?”

“Of course I am!” John almost shouted and then pulled back again, surprised at himself. “It’s wrong. You know it’s wrong. We can help him. Molly wants to help, too.”

“John, I don’t think you understand what you’re up against.”

John huffed a strained laugh. “The British government?”

Greg gave him a small smile. “Maybe you do then.”

\--

Greg had been more than a little skeptical of John’s plan. “You’re just going to walk in, ask for a key and wait for him?”

“Yep.” John shrugged. “He won’t be expecting that. Plus, I’ve done it before.”

Greg stared at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. More than once. It kind of got to be a game.” John looked at little embarrassed.

“Game?” Greg clearly didn’t know what to think. “What do you mean, game?”

John glanced at Molly and cleared his throat. She started to grin, evidently seeing where this was going. He rolled his eyes at her. “Well, when we were on leave, one of the guys would get a hotel room and keep the only key. The game was to pull a bloke or a bird at the hotel bar and then convince the desk person to give up a key to the room. First one there wins.” Molly’s eyebrows raised at the mention of ‘bloke or bird’ and John shrugged. “So, yeah, I’ve done this before.”

“Alright, then. Fine. We’ll try it your way.” Greg gave him a sudden grin. “But we need to get a pint sometime. You have stories.”

John shook his head, eyes to the ceiling, as Molly giggled. “Fine. Can we get on with this?”

“Alright, sorry.” Greg’s face was serious now. “You do know he’s dangerous? He’s more than likely armed and is very good at taking care of himself.”

“I know.” John nodded. “I’m fairly good at that myself, so I think I’ll be alright.” He patted the side where his gun rested in its holster. “I don’t think it’ll be necessary.”

Greg’s face was grim now. “I hope not. But, just, be careful, John.”

“I will.”

\--

Coffee. Why coffee? Was there some sort of significance to this particular beverage? William had sent Bradley a text which was immediately and eagerly answered. He had a coffee date. It was a fake coffee date but it filled him with trepidation. He glanced at the clock. He still had a few hours, time enough to get some things taken care of. The burner phone that he used to contact Billy Wiggins was sitting on the tabletop.

Billy was currently using several of the credit cards that he had acquired to pull money from various cash machines all over London. It should keep the Centre running around for a sufficient amount of time for him to accomplish his next goal. He had to retrieve whatever proof Charles Augustus Magnussen had on Lady Smallwood and her husband. He had been able to access the network at CAM industries by using an algorithm similar to the one that he used to access the Centre’s databases, and had discovered that Magnussen had a dedicated server in his office. It was not attached to the network but he had been able to watch the disgusting man’s screen to see what it contained.

It was a vault of information. So many people’s lives hung in the balance at this vicious predator’s whim. William grimaced at the thought. He hated bullies.

He snapped the lid of the laptop closed and retrieved his coat from the chair. He had just enough time to go and purchase a suitable shirt before his ‘date’.

\--

“He’s leaving.” Molly’s voice came through the small earpiece that John wore. They had been reduced to using personal mobiles for communication to keep the Centre out of the loop for as long as possible, but he half expected a team to swoop in and stop him from what he was about to do. 

“Going in now.” He had been waiting in the lobby and watched for William to go by. The pictures didn’t do him justice; the man was stunning. He shook his head and got to it. His target was the slim blonde woman behind the front desk. He gave her a warm smile as he approached, and summoned the charm that had earned him the nickname ‘Three Continents Watson’. 

“Hi, there. I’m in a bit of a mess and was wondering if you could help.” His smile faltered as she looked up at him, unimpressed. He could tell right away that this wasn’t going to work but he had to try. Time was not on his side. He had no clue how long William would be gone. He steamed right on ahead. “You see, my friend is staying here and was supposed to leave me a key but he’s gone to a meeting and can’t be disturbed.” 

“What’s his name?” The woman was professional but unsmiling, clearly not impressed by John so far. 

“William Marlowe.” They’d been able to narrow down the name because, as Molly noted, William had a fondness for old detective stories. John hoped it was the right one.

She nodded. “Here it is. Are you on the room as well?”

“I’m not. You see, he was arriving first and we thought it best if he just take care of that bit since I was coming in later.” He could tell by her face that she wasn’t buying this at all, so he dialed it up a bit. “So,” he looked at her name tag, “Dianna, I’m sure you’ll be able to sort this all out in just a second.” He was doing everything but batting his eyes at the sodding woman and she wasn’t taking the bait. 

“I’m sorry. It’s hotel policy to only give room keys to those on the reservation. I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait until your friend gets back.” She looked back down at the computer screen, clearly dismissing him. If this had been a real life situation he would have taken her attitude straight to her manager, but he couldn’t afford to make a fuss. 

“Thanks, I’ll just find something to do then.” John gritted his teeth and stalked away. He could hear Molly tittering into his earpiece and that wasn’t helping his mood at all. “Shush you.” He kept his voice low. “You’re not helping.”

“What are you going to do now, Casanova?” She asked after getting control of herself. “I think you’ve got a bit of time. He’s shopping.”

“Shopping? What for?” John wondered at this. He wouldn’t think that a man on the run would be out and about like that but William seemed arrogant enough to get away with it.

“I dunno. He’s on Savile Row so something pricy, that’s for sure.” Molly paused. “Oh, yeah, you’ve got time. I don’t know what he’s doing but he’s stopping in just about every shop. If you’re going to try again, you’d better get moving.”

John looked at the front desk again just in time to see the surly blonde turn over the station to a tall, dark-haired man. If he didn’t have William to compare the man to, John might think he was the handsomest man he’d seen in years. He squared his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height. “There’s been a change of guard. I’m giving it another go.”

“Hope she likes you!” Molly sing-songed in his ear.

John smiled, already catching the man’s eye. “I think he might.” Her choked-off giggle was worth it.

\--

William was a bit overwhelmed. What did one wear on a coffee date? He had the jeans, which seemed appropriate but all of his shirts were too formal. At least according to what he’d read online. All of the articles stated that he should be himself and to dress well, but not look like he was trying too hard. It was all rubbish. It wasn’t a ‘real’ date and besides that, Bradley was superficial enough so that it shouldn’t make a difference. 

After the fifth store or so, he was ready to give it up as a useless exercise. A classic oxford would just have to do. He glanced at his watch. He still had plenty of time, he may as well check in with Billy and see if he had completed his task as of yet.

\--

John was immediately confident that this was going to work splendidly. The man behind the desk, Robert, had returned his smile and was leaning forward to listen closer to what John was saying. “So, you see, I’m having a bit of a problem here. Do you think you can help?”

Robert looked down at the computer and typed in a few commands. “This friend, is he your, um, boyfriend?” 

Gotcha. John smiled and shook his head. “Oh, no, Robert. Nothing like that. Just a friend.”

Robert nodded and John watched as he took a card and fed it into the key maker. “Good to know.” He took the key and put it into a folder after scribbling something on the inside. “Here you go, please enjoy your stay.”

John took the folder, brushing Robert’s fingertips as he did. “Thanks for your help.”

“Anytime, John.” Robert turned away and John beat a hasty retreat without looking like he was beating a hasty retreat. 

“Got the key.” He opened the folder and snorted. “And his number.”

Molly chuckled. “It’s a good thing. Because he looks like he’s making his way back. Wait a minute.” John could hear the clicking of keys in the background. “He’s doing something on his mobile but he’s definitely done shopping. You’d better go.”

“Alright. I’ll call you when I can. Don’t send in the cavalry for at least an hour.” John heard her take in a breath.

“John, you do realize you don’t have any backup for this.” She sounded worried.

“I know, I know. Just don’t tell Greg anything until you hear from me, alright?” He pressed the button for the lift. It dinged and he stepped inside, pushing the button for the fifth floor. “Molly?”

“Alright.” She sounded uncertain. “Just be careful? And don’t hurt him.”

“Promise. On both counts.” John clicked off the call. The doors opened and he headed down the hall toward the room. He looked over the door carefully. William was smart and had been on the run for a while. It wouldn’t be unusual for him to do something to the door so that he could tell at a glance if someone had done something to it. Nothing. It couldn’t be helped, he would just have to take the chance and go in.

\--

William strode through the lobby toward the bank of lifts. He paid no attention to the smiling man behind the desk that always greeted him politely. He had no time for such pleasantries. All he wanted right now was the quiet of his room to prepare whatever trivialities that would be involved in the small talk that he was about to be forced into.

The lift arrived on the fifth floor and he pulled his room key out of his pocket and started to swipe it when he paused. He saw a housekeeping cart down the hall but he had hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on his door. It was askew. Why was it askew? He eyed the cart again but he couldn't assume anything. The staff so far had proved themselves to be competent and had not touched his door without cause. 

He glanced up and down the hallway and saw no one there. Reaching under his jacket, he smoothly pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and held it behind the sweep of his coat. He readied the key card with his left hand and unlocked the door, crouching to remove the expected target. He slowly opened it, using the mirror that he had placed to survey the room first. There was indeed someone there, but they appeared to be just sitting there, waiting. William opened the door further and stood to slip inside, gun raised. 

The man mirrored his move, raising his own gun and smiling at him widely. William blinked but held steady, flashes of another blond gun-wielding man intruding upon his thoughts. He closed the door with a click and advanced just a few steps, gun trained on the seated man. William was impressed with the ease in which the man held the gun in his direction, not directly at him, no, though that could change in a split second. 

“Who are you?” William demanded, eyes already roving over the man and drinking in information. 

“You tell me, William. Impress a bloke.” The damned man was still grinning at him like an idiot.

William lowered his gun and the man followed. “John Watson.”

“Got it in one.” This Watson person was looking rather pleased with himself. “How about you put yours down and I put mine down and we have a chat? Hmm?”

William laid his gun on the side table and the man, John, did the same. William took his coat off, keeping his eyes on John, still deducing at a rapid pace. “An Army doctor, but I already knew that, I read your file.” William threw his coat on the bed. “Sorry about the shoulder.”

It was John’s turn to blink at him. “Not your fault.” He stood and held out a hand. “It’s very nice to meet you at last, William.”

William looked at the extended hand and then shook it tentatively with his own. John’s hand was smaller than his but the fingers were deceptively strong and deft. A surgeon’s hand. He saw no trace of the tremor that was mentioned in his file. Calm under pressure. Interesting.

“You should have called ahead,” William said, shrugging off his jacket, revealing the shoulder holster, “I have plans.”

“Do you now?” John chuckled. “What kind of plans are those?”

William took off the shoulder holster next and moved to the closet to peruse his available shirt choices. He refused to let the Centre’s dog rattle him. This one was an odd one, nothing like the pair that he had toyed with before. This one had actually surprised him. And impressed him, if he were honest with himself. “I have a date.”

“A date?” John was completely baffled. “I don’t-”

“Well, not a real date. That’s where two people who like each other go out and have fun, yes?” John nodded at him, still confused. William barrelled on. “In this case, I am going out to steal an ID badge.”

“I’m not following.” John watched William as he flicked through the shirts hanging in the small wardrobe. This was completely mental. 

“What do you know about Charles Augustus Magnussen?” William said suddenly, turning around from the wardrobe with an aubergine shirt in his hand. He tossed it onto the bed. 

John blinked. “Um. The magazine guy?”

William rolled his eyes. “Yes, the magazine guy. But he’s so much more than that. He uses his power and wealth to gain information. The more he acquires, the greater his wealth and power. I’m not exaggerating when I say that he knows the critical pressure point on every person of note or influence in the whole of the Western world and probably beyond.” He watched John’s reaction out of the corner of his and noted that his posture had shifted, he was more alert, listening raptly to what William had to say. This might work. 

“What does Magnussen have to do with you?” John was thoroughly fascinated now. He watched as William paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair. He caught the newspaper that William tossed to him and looked at the front page. “Smallwood, that sounds familiar.” 

“Of course it does, John, it’s the scandal of the week. Now pay attention.” William seated himself in the chair facing John, feet in the seat as he perched on the back. “Now, Magnussen. Magnussen is like a shark - it’s the only way I can describe him. Have you ever been to the shark tank at the London Aquarium, John - stood up close to the glass?” John nodded and William continued. “Those floating flat faced, those dead eyes...that’s what he is. I’ve dealt with murderers, psychopaths, terrorists and serial killers. None of them can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen.” 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What does this have to do with your so-called ‘date’?” John had the gall to make quotation marks with his fingers. “And what does this have to do with Lord Smallwood?”

William couldn’t help himself, he grinned at the man. “The ID badge belongs to Magnussen’s PA. I’m going to use it remove the somewhat edited information that is being leaked to the press about Lord Smallwood.”

“How?” John was amazed. This man that had been so misused was out here doing more good than the damn Centre ever did. “Why?”

“How is simple enough. Magnussen has a secure server, codename ‘Appledore’, that is not attached to the network at CAM Industries. I’m going to get rid of it.” William looked at his hands. “The why is not quite so simple.”

“You just want to help.” John’s voice was soft and William’s head snapped up, eyes flashing. 

“I want to see justice done.” He snarled. “The man is a predator.”

“Amazing.” The word slipped out before John could pull it back.

William’s anger faded and confusion took over. “What?”

John cleared his throat. “What you’re doing. It’s amazing. Not just anyone would go to those lengths.”

William was horrified to feel his cheeks heat. He turned his head away, feeling John’s gaze like a weight. “That’s not what people usually say.”

“What do they usually say?” John asked.

The corner of William’s lips lifted in a smirk. “Piss off.” John chuckled at that. “Anyway,” he said, leaping off the chair with a sudden movement that caused John to lean back, “I need to get ready.”

“Won’t breaking into a secure building be dangerous?” John questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

“Oh, most certainly. This will be one of the most difficult things I’ve ever done. I’m not even sure if it can be done.” William picked up the shirt again and fished the jeans out of a drawer. “It’s too big and dangerous for any sane individual to get involved in.”

John stood up, unconsciously falling into military ingrained lines. “You trying to put me off?”

William opened the door to the bathroom and looked back at John. “God, no.” He flashed him a grin. “I’m trying to recruit you. Interested?”

John gaped at him for moment and then knew that he had to do it. He had to follow this madman and see what happened next. He answered the only way that made sense. 

“Oh, god, yes.”


	4. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has a coffee date that goes about as well as you'd expect with John's help. Also murder. (Sorry, there was supposed to be murder. There's no murder. Yet.)

William closed the door with a click, shutting John out. He felt the strangest urge to rip the door back open and see if he was still there or if this was some strange hallucination that his overworked brain had cooked up. He listened to John shuffle about in the room awkwardly and wanted to...what? He didn’t know.

“Um, William?”

William jumped at the sound of John’s voice, closer to the door than he had anticipated. He quickly turned on the tap to cover the sound of his own hesitation. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Yeah, um, I’ll just go and wait in the lobby, alright?” John obviously needed to check in and was covering it badly.

“Fine. I’ll meet you down there.” William listened until he heard the room door swing shut and turned off the water running into the sink, taking a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He leaned heavily on the edge of the sink and peered at himself in the mirror, taking note of his still pink cheeks.

Amazing. John had said he was amazing. He had worked alone for most of a year and five minutes with this fascinating man and he’s inviting him to tag along? He shook his head and blew out a breath. He didn’t have the time to devote to the new puzzle that was John Watson.

He pushed back from the sink and started to unbutton his shirt to get ready for his coffee date.

\--

John had decided to wait in the lobby for multiple reasons, but the most important was discretion. It gave him the opportunity to check in with Molly unobserved. He put the earpiece back in his ear and waited for her to pick up.

“John? Are you alright?” Molly sounded harried.

“Of course I am. Did you really expect anything different?” John chided her a bit to lighten the mood. He couldn't have her panicking on him now.

Molly charged ahead. “Well? What happened?”

“He’s a right nutter, that’s for sure.” John paused. “But, in a good way, you know?”

Molly was silent for a moment. “So he didn’t make you want to punch him?”

John laughed. “A bit maybe, but he seems alright. For a mad genius, anyway.”

“You like him.” She sounded mystified.

“I do.” John was surprised by this himself. “There’s just something about him, I can’t quite put my finger on it.” He heard a flushing sound from her side of the conversation. “Are you in the loo?”

“Yeah, it was the only place to get some privacy.” She was nonplussed at the situation. “Are you heading back now or what is going on?”

“Well, that’s the thing. He’s doing this thing that it’s probably best you don’t know much about and he asked me to go along.” John rubbed the back of his head, still perplexed at the whole thing.

“He what? You’re not really going to go, are you?” Molly voice rose in pitch and John resisted the urge to yank the earpiece out. “John, that’s insane.”

“Possibly.” He looked up and saw William crossing the lobby and heading in his direction. John closed his mouth where it had fallen open in shock. The man looked...good. Very good. Whatever he had done to his hair had tamed it while keeping the softness intact that made John want to touch. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Molly who had been saying his name over and over. “Um, have to go. Everything’s fine.” He rang off as William stepped up to his side.

“How is Molly?” William frowned a bit at John’s expression. “Isn’t that considered a proper foray into small talk and other mindless pleasantries? I need to practice.”

John steadfastly kept his eyes up and off the pale vee of flesh glowing against the dark purple of the smooth cotton shirt that would probably feel very nice under his hands and- “She’s fine. Everyone’s fine.” He stopped, confused. “How did you know?”

William waved a hand. “From your demeanor and the fact that you waited to make the call out of my presence indicated it was more than likely someone from the Centre. Odds were good that it was either Molly or Greg.” He looked down, a tad abashed. “And then I guessed.”

John had finally gotten back all of his faculties. “It could have been my sister.”

“You don’t like your sister. You would have had those little crinkles around your eyes that I noticed when you were frustrated earlier.” William stopped talking abruptly and, John was almost gleeful to see, blushed. “Sorry.”

“No. It’s fine.” John smiled at him, more at ease. “Where are we headed?” He fell into step beside William as he gestured toward the front doors.

William held the door as John passed through and John tried very hard not brush up against him.

\--

The solid presence of John Watson at his side was both unnerving and strangely reassuring at the same time. It was a mystery. William thrived on mysteries but this one was causing his thoughts to tailspin into something that he couldn’t define. John was _interesting_. He was _fascinating_ and above all else, he wasn’t in the least bit boring or moronic. It was infuriating.

It was causing him to lose focus on the task at hand and that was simply unacceptable. He stopped in the middle of the pavement, a block away from the selected cafe. “We’re early. I need you to find somewhere to watch that is unobtrusive. Can you manage that?”

William expected John to bristle at the slight but the man just smiled. “I think I can handle that. You go ahead and I’ll find a spot.” John stopped him with a hand on his arm that seemed far warmer than it should be. “Be careful, alright?”

William looked into John’s earnest blue eyes and couldn’t speak. He opened his mouth and then closed it, not sure what he was feeling. John’s hand was still on his arm and he was looking at him with those storm blue eyes with a strange sort of affection and it was just too much. William pulled away slowly and nodded. He cleared his throat and finally found his voice. “Of course, John. Bradley is a PA, not an assassin. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

John gave him an odd look. “Bradley? Magnussen’s PA is a, a man?”

“Really, John, I expected better of you.” William raised his head defensively, his face blanking. John reached out a hand again and stopped him before he could step away.

“That’s not what I meant. Trust me, it’s fine. It’s all fine.” He gripped William’s bicep and couldn’t help but feel the lean muscle beneath the wool of that ridiculous coat. William had stopped his retreat but he wouldn’t look at him. “Look at me.”  John needed to know. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why, but he wanted to know as much as he could about this man.

William tipped his head down and looked at John. “And? I’m looking.”

John bit his lip and William found his eyes drawn to the movement, eyes flicking away quickly when John realized he was looking. John cleared his throat. “I mean, are you, well, pretending? Or are you interested in-”

William’s eyes widened as he realized what John was asking. “Oh.” Why was he asking? “Well, I’m not interested in Bradley in the way that you are so eloquently implying. I have no use for him beyond his ID card.”

John drew his hand back and William missed its warmth immediately. That reaction would require some thought, later. John looked troubled. “And he thinks he’s on a date?” William nodded. “So, he is interested in you? That, well, that just seems a little-.”

“A little, what?”

“Not good.”

William narrowed his eyes. “John, this is what is necessary to get the information to stop Magnussen. He will continue to hurt people unless I do this.” He pulled himself up to his full height. “I won’t be intentionally cruel, if that puts your mind at ease.”

John looked distinctly unimpressed. “Fine. Just take it easy on the guy, alright? Right now, he thinks he’s won the jackpot.”

William blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Seriously?” John waved a hand up and down, indicating William’s full body. “I mean, look at you!” He looked up with a grin to see William’s face turn a lovely shade of pink. It was adorable. That thought snapped John back into what they were doing. His grin faded. This was dangerous territory.

William looked away, still blushing, and he missed the conflict on John’s face. William glanced at his watch. “Bradley should be here momentarily. I’m going to go and sit at that table over there. Just go,” he waved a hand, “over there.”

John nodded. He watched as William’s entire demeanor changed. He rolled his shoulders and seemed to slouch just a bit, softening his posture from his usual regal bearing. The word, amazing, was on John’s lips and he bit it back. Pretending. That was what William did. He’d just never seen it in person.

John quickly ordered tea and found a table that he could observe William’s table without being in direct line of sight. He could see them but they couldn’t see him. He had just taken a seat when he saw a very fit, very tall man approach William. The rush of jealousy was instant and disconcerting. He had no right to feel this way. It didn’t help that the two men looked very nice together. Bradley, stupid name, was tall and good looking but he didn’t hold a candle to William. John gritted his teeth as Bradley said something that made William laugh as he touched his forearm.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

\--

This was taking forever. William fought the urge to drum his fingers on the table as Bradley nattered about some inane television show that he had neither heard of nor cared about. The damned man just needed to go to the loo or get a coffee or something to get him away from the table. William could see the edge of the ID peeking out of the front pocket of the messenger bag that Bradley had placed on the empty chair at the table. It was right there. Mocking him.

He gave a small smile and nodded encouragement so that Bradley would continue talking and he wouldn’t be expected to give a response. It was maddening.

Where was John? He couldn’t exactly look around for him, that would defeat the whole purpose of this exercise but he felt an odd sense of reassurance knowing that he was there.

Why would you meet at a coffee shop and not actually get coffee? Or was he supposed to get it? William was unsure of the etiquette and made a mental note to ask John afterward. He smiled again without gritting his teeth and Bradley continued.

\--

John was torn between amusement and the urge to go over and drag William away from the man who kept touching him. He could tell that Bradley had no sense of give and take in conversation. He had been talking non-stop for the past twenty minutes and even he could tell that William had just about had it with him. It was time to take action. He hoped William wouldn’t mind this little bit of improvisation, but he had to do something.

John rose from his table before he could overthink things and strode over toward the pair, bringing up the memory of finding Harry making out the girl that he had been dating when he was in uni.

“William? What the hell are you doing?”

William started and Bradley finally stopped talking. “John? I-”

“You promised. You promised that you wouldn’t do this anymore.” John stepped closer to the table, opposite the chair that contained Bradley’s bag. He could see the ID there and felt pleased with his bit of subterfuge. “He does this,” he directed at Bradley, “he’s a right bastard and I don’t know why I took him back last time.”

To his credit, William got over his surprise rather quickly and saw immediately what John was doing. He forced back a grin and made his move while Bradley was thoroughly distracted by John. He palmed the ID card and slipped it into his pocket as he rose from the table to finish this charade. “It’s not what you think.”

Bradley leapt into the fray. “It’s exactly what he thinks! You, you arsehole!” He gathered his things together with jerky movements. He looked at John, face red. “Dump the bastard.” And then he stomped off, the people all around them staring in his wake.

John had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “We will finish this discussion at home.” He hoped that William would get the point and they would meet back up at the hotel. He made a sharp turn and stalked off, fists clenched.

William was left in the aftermath, ducking his head in supposed shame in the view of everyone else at the coffee shop. He had to go and meet John back at the hotel and then lay out the rest of the plan. They had their in.

\--

On his walk back, John took the opportunity to check in with Molly again.

“John?” Her voice was low; she didn’t sound like she was hiding the loo this time “Everything alright?”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud. “You could say that.”

“You sound like you’re having entirely too much fun.” John could hear talking in the background. “Um, Greg’s not too terribly happy with you right now.”

“Why?” John stopped in the middle of the pavement.

Molly hesitated. “You were just supposed to make contact, not ‘go off on a bloody lark’. I’m paraphrasing but you get the idea.”

“Well, what did you want me to do?” John could hear the frustration in the his voice and reminded himself firmly not to take it out on Molly. He took a deep breath. “I can’t just leave him now.”

He realized that those words were more true than he wanted to admit. He’d known William for mere few hours and he was ready to follow him wherever he needed him to go. He shook his head. Later. He would deal with this later. Right now he needed to get back to the hotel.

“Molly, I’ll deal with Greg later.”

\--

William took his time walking back to the hotel so that he could process what had just happened. The most obvious consideration was that he now had possession of the ID card and would be able to access Magnussen’s office that night. However, the thought that weighed on his mind more was John Watson.

William didn’t like people in general. He supposed he had liked Lestrade, or _Greg_ , as he insisted on being called, but that was the extent of his social circle. Molly had been a more recent addition to the Centre and he had liked her somewhat, she was useful and fairly clever in her own way. Greg would tell him that he was being a prat, but what did he know?

John was...different. From the moment that William had entered the room and saw John sitting there, gun in hand, he had been intrigued. More than intrigued. That flash of memory that the image had sparked had sent a rush of heat through his body and he had congratulated himself on keeping his cool in the moment. It had been a fantasy come to life. That damned James Bond movie that Greg had coerced him into watching. He had never had that kind of physical  reaction to another person. Until John.

What did it mean? William searched for the answer, rummaging through the random bits of information that he had picked up for previous simulations until he hit upon a conversation that he remembered having with Greg a few years ago. The simulation involved a man that was seducing women and then cleaning out their bank accounts. William had made the mistake of asking Greg for more insight on how these women fell for the same trick over and over and he was forced to listen to a long diatribe on matters of attraction and then for some reason, infidelity. This had come before the James Bond incident and now it made perfect sense.

He was _attracted_ to John.

William stopped suddenly enough that the woman behind him bumped into him . She apologized and he waved her away impatiently, which led to her jostling him again as she stomped by him in a huff. He didn’t care. He steepled his hands and brought the tips of his fingers to his lips. He was _attracted_ to John Watson. He quickly rewound the short period of interaction that he had with John and unless he was wrong, which he never was, John was attracted to him as well. William felt his face flush and he realized that his hands were trembling just a bit.

He stuffed the traitorous things in his pockets and started off again. He didn’t need this. He was fine on his own. He wasn’t sure why he had asked for John’s help in the first place. _He said you were amazing_ , his brain whispered. He brushed that thought aside. _He didn’t look at you like you were a freak_ , it tried again. That he couldn’t brush away so easily.

His entire life had been defined by the things he could do for the Centre. John had looked at William the person and had deemed him amazing. He had simply laughed where other people would have taken offense. William needed some space to think.

\--

John’s mobile pinged. He looked at it and cocked his head at the unknown number.

** Change of plans. Meet in front of CAM office at 8pm. W **

John rolled his eyes. How the hell had William got his phone number? His mobile pinged again.

** Wear dark clothing. W **

John quickly typed out a response.

** Are you a good burglar, then? **

The reply came immediately.

** Obviously. W **

John chuckled as he made an about face on the pavement to head toward his own flat. This was going to be fun.

\--

William closed the door to his hotel room and shed his long coat and scarf, tossing them over the back of the chair. He had moved it to the side to allow room for pacing and he took advantage of that now.

John.

He paused in his pacing to consider John in the physical sense. Blond. Short. Handsome. Fit. Despite the limp, he looked like he knew how to handle himself in a fight. Expressive mouth with slightly thin lips. Deceptively strong hands...William shivered involuntarily as he remembered the feel of John’s hand on his arm. It was amazing that he could keep to his train of thought with that sort of distraction.

He had noticed John looking at his hair. What would it have felt like for John to run his fingers through his hair? A frisson of warmth shot up his spine at the thought and his face flushed again. He was frustratingly lacking in knowledge in basic human attraction and physical interaction. He needed to rectify that before he embarrassed himself around John and that thought in itself gave him pause. Why did he care?

It all came back to the fact that he actually liked John.

William opened the laptop on the desk, determined to get to the bottom of what this all meant. Research was his default strategy and it wouldn’t fail him now. Physical intimacy. Sex? He wasn’t completely innocent to the idea of pornography, though he did not partake. It would have to do in the short time that he had before he had to get ready to meet John. He typed in the first search and clicked on a link.

\--

John unlocked the door to his flat and looked around, paranoia creeping in for a moment. He didn’t see anything out of place but he wouldn’t put it past the Centre to be watching his every move. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table and walked to the refrigerator. It was barely 5 o’clock but he needed a drink. The combination of the excitement of the night ahead and the conflict over his thoughts about William were weighing heavily on his mind.

William was a beautiful man, there was no denying that fact. The conflict of interest was what was giving John pause. If he had met William any other way, he would have flirted with him shamelessly. As it was, the few remarks that he had made had garnered a response that he couldn’t help but find absolutely endearing. And the reasons for that sort of response also made his morality throw up a brick wall. He would feel like he was taking advantage.

But what if William didn’t mind?

He sat on the sofa, beer in hand and thought about it. Would he make a move? He decided fairly quickly that the answer would be no. Not unless William blinked first. He leaned forward and put the beer on the coffee table, slumping forward a bit. He thought himself too honorable to take advantage but if it was offered-

He sat back and rolled his head up to look at the ceiling. If it was offered up to him, he wouldn't’ be able to say no. He reached for the beer again blindly, but didn’t take a drink. He sighed and didn’t allow himself to think about what it would be like because it wasn't going to happen. He wasn’t quite sure if he felt relieved or disappointed, so he straightened up and took a long pull from the bottle. He had more important things to do, like search his closet for the perfect outfit to break into an office.

\--

William sat back from his laptop and was surprised to find himself breathing fast. His hands were clammy and there was a sheen of uncomfortable sweat on his face. He hadn’t expected _that_. He had previewed about a half dozen videos, scrolling through them quickly with various reactions that ranged from disgust to downright revulsion. Why on earth would people allow themselves to be videoed in such compromising positions? The whole thing just struck him as unsanitary. At least until he had clicked on the last video.

It had featured two men, of course, and had been an obviously amateur production. That had been a change from the well-lit and overwrought videos that he had previously viewed. The two men, one with dark hair and one with blond, had been opposites in stature and body type. The blond was shorter and a bit more muscular while the dark haired man had been tall and slim. That was what had captured William’s attention. It would take a stronger man than himself not to draw the comparison between himself and John.

The two men were comfortable with each other and there was a bit of laughter and genuine affection that had been missing from the other videos. It was disturbingly easy to allow himself to imagine that sort of intimacy with John.

It made his heart pound.

Would John be amenable to that sort of thing? William had never even considered such a thing and he was disturbed to find himself contemplating it now. He closed his eyes but that made it worse. He couldn’t help but see scenes from the video with himself and John as the star players instead of the men portrayed there. What would it feel like to have someone, John, touch him like that?

William was mortified to realize that a certain part of his body had taken a very prominent interest in his thoughts. He looked down at his obvious erection as if that would help matters. He concentrated on reciting the periodic table but didn’t even get to Magnesium before realizing that it was a futile exercise. It wasn’t going away.

His phone pinged and he slammed the laptop shut at the sound. He picked up the mobile and pointedly ignored his penis. Of course, the text was from John. The man had deplorable timing.

** Leaving now. 30 minutes. **

William looked at the time in shock. How long had he been sitting there? He needed to get ready. He followed his willful erection over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dark clothes needed for tonight’s crime. He looked at his mobile and knew that John was waiting for a response.

** See you there. W **

He would be face to face with John in less than an hour and he needed to get it together.

\--

John waited on the pavement in front of the CAM Industries building, trying not to look like a burglar. No one seemed to paying him any mind and the building seemed fairly empty. He looked around but still didn’t see any sign of William. He checked his mobile, in the unlikely event that he had missed a text, but there was nothing. William was ten minutes late and from what John knew from reputation and after meeting the man, that was out of character. He was just about to text when he spotted the tall silhouette approaching him.

“Anything wrong?” John’s voice was full of concern and William still couldn’t look at him. He resolutely looked at the screen on his mobile and mimed typing out a text.

“Fine. We’re all set.” He wasn’t going to be able to spend the entire night with his mobile in front of his face so he steeled himself to look John in the eye. His face immediately began to heat and he had never been so thankful for the shadows in which they were now standing. John gave him a grin and William couldn’t help but smile back. It would be fine. All fine. These feelings would pass after John left. He felt a strange pang at that thought but forced it back. They had more important things to concentrate on. For example, breaking and entering.

“What’s the plan? You do have a plan, right?” John sounded excited and skeptical at the same time. William could see the outline of his gun under that dark shooting jacket that he wore and his calm started to waver again.

“According to my source,” John snorted at this announcement and William grinned at him, “Magnussen is attending a gala of some sort and his PA is also in attendance. So we should have a clear window until morning.” He paused. “Except for the guards, of course.”

“Of course.” John agreed. “What are we doing about them? Simple avoidance?”

William narrowed his eyes. “You’ve done this before.”

“Let’s just say it’s not the first time I’ve had to sneak into a secure facility.” John cocked an eyebrow at him and William found that he was intrigued. He wanted to know everything about John. He wanted to know silly things like what he liked to eat for breakfast and what type of socks he preferred. He also desperately wanted to know what secret facilities he’d been sneaking into and what sort of position he liked to sleep in…

William cleared his throat. “Yes. Fine. I have the entry code and the ID card, which will be sufficient to gain us entry into the office. Since you tagged along,” he saw John mouth the words ‘tagged along’ and ignored the affronted look he shot him, “you are on lookout.”

John glared at him for a moment longer and then gave it up. “Alright. Ready?”

William nodded and they headed toward the front door.

  
  
  



	5. Murder and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and William are witnesses to a murder and are brought closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say sorry for last week's rerun but I had a very good excuse. I was too busy running around London with my very best friend in the world to post :) We had a fantastic time and there should not be any more delays. I'll also be catching up on my inbox!
> 
> Thanks as always to Mel and Amy for their never failing support and for listening to my daily whinging. 
> 
> Thank you to gowerstreet for the lightning fast beta and britpick!!

Episode 2 - Chapter 5 

The building itself was disturbingly easy to access. William held the door open for John and they crossed the foyer, heading for the lifts that William had identified during his stint in floral delivery. There was not a guard to be seen.

“Does this seem odd to you?” John looked around as they waited for the lift to arrive. William shrugged.

“Perhaps Magnussen allowed everyone to attend the gala.” He looked thoughtful. “Though that doesn’t adhere to what I’ve observed of his usual methods. Interesting.”

A comfortable silence fell between them and they stepped onto the lift side by side. William used the pilfered ID to access the correct floor. He observed John, now that he could look at him without blushing, and noticed how relaxed he seemed. John glanced up and he looked away quickly, willing his face not to heat again. This was ridiculous. William glanced at his mobile again, seeing a web search alert on the screen.

He clicked on the link and drew in a sharp breath. John looked at him, already on alert. “What is it?”

William simply handed him the mobile. It was open to a news site, CAM Industries ironically, and the headline stated ‘Lord Smallwood Suicide'. John scrolled down a bit and just handed the mobile back. The door to the lift dinged and they both stepped out. William put a hand on John’s arm to stop him. “This,” he waggled the mobile to indicate the headline still on the screen, “this is just one more bit of proof that what we’re doing tonight is the right thing.”

John shrugged. “Did you think I needed more convincing?” He gave William a small smile. “I said I’m in. I wasn’t going to let you do this alone.”

“I would have.” William said. “I’m glad, well, I’m glad you’re here.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve always worked alone.”

John felt his throat tighten. This was not the time or place to be having a soppy moment. He made himself drag his gaze away from William’s amazing eyes. “Well, you’re not alone now. What’s next?”

William gratefully returned his focus to the matter at hand. “The ID was only necessary to access the lift to the proper floor and the door to the office. Like so.” He scanned the ID and opened the glass and chrome door that led to a very spartan reception area. It didn’t look like any work area that John had ever seen. It looked like it was more for decoration than actual use.

William paused and looked carefully at the work area. It looked perfectly clean but there was something there. He opened a drawer and smiled. Just as he thought, Bradley was forced by Magnussen to keep the area spotless for aesthetic reasons. The drawer was full of file folders and things that looked like they had been shoved in there at the end of the day. He shuffled through them quickly and found nothing of note there.

“Anything interesting?” John watched William work with rapt attention. The way that he moved around the office was mesmerizing. Especially without that long coat blocking the view. John blinked. _Focus, soldier_.

William could feel John’s eyes on him but he forced himself to work through the scenario. Bradley had nothing to do with Magnussen’s blackmailing hobby, that was certain. There was nothing here. “Nothing yet. We need to move on to the main event.”

He walked confidently toward the double doors that led to Magnussen’s office. William grasped both handles and opened the doors dramatically as if revealing a grand prize. John rolled his eyes and shook his head. Git. William frowned at him slightly. “What?”

John shook his head again. “Nothing. You’re just a bit of a drama queen, aren’t you?”

William sniffed. “Not in the least.” He wasn’t quite sure what that meant and made a mental note on the whiteboard in his mind palace labeled ‘John’ to look it up later.

Magnussen’s office was just as spartanly decorated as the reception area. Unlike the reception area, this office was dark and they both flicked on torches. John closed the doors behind them, leaving one just barely ajar. “Good idea, John. I didn’t see anyone but you never know.”

“Oh, a compliment! I’m touched.” John grinned at William, who pretended to be examining the layout of Magnussen’s desk. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“A server. It will most likely be hidden in plain sight, that’s what I would do.” William pulled out a drawer and felt around for a secret compartment. Nothing. He shut it with more force than necessary and John jumped.

“Quiet! You said you were a good burglar.”

William rolled his eyes and moved on to another drawer. “I am an excellent burglar. Go check over there.” He waved a hand in the direction of what appeared to be a coat cupboard. John started to open the door when he heard the lift ding.

“William!” he hissed. “I thought you said no one was going to be here.”

William had also jerked his head up at the sound and rushed over to close the office door quietly. “No one is supposed to be here! There’s no time.” He looked around and then startled when John grabbed his arm and pulled him into the coat cupboard. John put a warm palm across his mouth and held up a finger in front of his own lips. William nodded his understanding and John removed his hand.

It was a tight fit but with just a little bit of maneuvering and with no regard to personal space whatsoever, they both were able to see through the sliver of a crack in the doors. At first, there was silence and then the office lights flicked on. John drew in a sharp breath as he watched Magnussen himself walk into view - totally at ease so it was obvious that he had no idea he was being watched.

John felt William press closer to his back to see and he gave him a little poke in the ribs to give him some breathing room. The startled breathy squeak made John grin despite himself. He ignored William’s glare and directed his attention back to Magnussen who had seated himself at his desk.

Magnussen reached over and tipped a statue of Cupid to the side, revealing a recessed button. He pressed the button and a screen rose from a hidden panel in the top of the desk, followed by another panel that smoothly revealed a small computer.

John had to brace himself and push back as William pressed against him to see. He could practically feel the annoyance coming off the man because he hadn’t been able to find the button in the two minutes that they had been allowed to look. John turned around and suddenly they were pressed chest to chest in the very small space.

He ignored the proximity of William’s lips and mouthed, “Calm down.” William looked at him in shock, and most definitely looked at John’s lips, before mouthing back, “I am calm, I just need to see.”

John threw up his hands and they rotated around, still pressed together, so that William was closest to the door. William suddenly got a very strange look on his face and spun around so quickly that John thought he was just going to tumble out the unlatched door. John grabbed him by the arm to steady him and William froze. John almost snatched his hand back but William patted it awkwardly and nodded his thanks. John removed his hand and tried not to pay attention to the very nice arse that was now pressing against his stomach. He had never been so thankful for his short stature as in that moment.

William suddenly held up a hand and motioned for John to look. John craned his neck and he saw Magnussen lift his head and look as if he were speaking to someone that had entered the room. They could hear voices in their cupboard but couldn't make out what Magnussen or the mystery person were saying.

The new person stepped into view. It was hard to tell, at least for John, if it was a man or a woman. They were dressed in dark clothes and the hood of their jacket was pulled up to conceal their face. Then they pulled out a gun.

Magnussen rose and held his hands up, seeming to be pleading with the person who just motioned him from behind the desk with the gun. Now John was the one pressing forward, needing to see what was happening. William turned to the side and allowed him to look, John’s back now pressed to his chest again. It was infuriating not to be able to hear clearly, but they didn’t dare widen the crack in the door.

The assassin motioned for Magnussen to drop to his knees and the man did, visibly pleading. The only word that they could make out was the gunman saying, “No,” just before they, she, shot. Magnussen fell back to the ground, blood pooling from the wound in his chest. John instinctively moved forward. William wrapped slender fingers around his hand to stop him. When John looked up at him, William mouthed, “Watch.”

John looked up just in time to see the figure, now confirmed as a woman, push back the hood revealing the grim face of Lady Elizabeth Smallwood. They could hear the murmur of Magnussen’s pleading voice but she just shook her head as the second silenced shot entered his chest, cutting off his words. She looked at his body with disdain and to John and William’s shock, spat on it.

They both held their breath, William’s hand still unconsciously covering John’s, and waited to see what she would do next. She stared at the body on the floor for just another few moments and then tucked the gun back into her pocket, pulled the hood back up and left the office.

John pulled his hand away and William missed its warm steadiness immediately. They waited, hearts pounding with adrenaline, before cautiously easing open the door. The cautious tension was palpable as John went directly to where Magnussen was obviously lying dead on the floor. He felt for a pulse and then turned to see William wiping down everything that they had touched. How he remembered everything was beyond John’s comprehension but he trusted him to take care of it.

John straightened and watched as William gave the room another cursory glance. “What do we do now?”

William shrugged. “Leave before the police arrive?” He walked around the desk and took a closer look at the shelf with the small computer on it. He reached behind it and smoothly unplugged it and tucked the whole thing up under his arm. John boggled at him.

“You’re still going to take it? Even after-” he gestured to the body on the floor. “This was murder, William.”

“It was justifiable homicide, John. Despite your strong sense of honor, even you have to admit that the world is a better place without that creature.” William gathered up the cords, winding them into a neat bundle that fit into his pocket. “This,” he tapped the case, “is the whole of Appledore and it needs to be destroyed.”

John looked at him and then remembered the article that William had shown him. “That was Lady Smallwood, wasn’t it?”

William looked like he was about to make a snide remark but held himself back. He nodded. “Yes. Yes it was.” He looked at his feet for a moment. “I suspected it was her from the moment that she walked in.”

“How?”

“Her perfume. Clair-de-la-lune. A younger woman’s scent, but she wore it for her husband regardless.” William shook himself slightly and briskly turned toward the door. “If my calculations are correct, and they generally are, the Met should be here in just about three minutes. Come along, John, unless you fancy spending your night in a cell.” He looked over his shoulder with a grin.

John shook his head and chuckled a bit. “Lead on, madman.”

\--

William’s calculations were a minute off and the two had to plot a creative exit to avoid detection. They ended up climbing to the roof and crawling down the fire escape to a different floor while William used his breaking and entering skills to access another office. After that it was a quick journey down the stairs and out a side door. They kept walking at a quick pace until they reached William’s hotel, where they ducked into an open lift and rode in silence.

John felt his blood pumping through his veins again in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was in the desert. It was exhilarating. He glanced at William and he saw an answering grin. The lift stopped and they made their way to room, where John fidgeted while William checked the door. It seemed to be a well practiced habit. He finally deemed it was safe and they both tumbled through the door, barely suppressing laughter.

William placed his prize on the table and turned to John, who was leaning against the wall beside the door, still giggling softly. “What?”

John shook his head. “We shouldn’t be laughing. A man is dead.”

William snorted. “Well, he wasn’t a very nice man, was he.” And that did it. John couldn’t help laughing out loud, the joyous kind of contagious laughter that soon had William leaning against the wall for support as well.

John looked at William, eyes bright and shining and couldn’t help but see how gorgeous he was like this. Happy and smiling. He wondered how many opportunities William had to be truly happy. He tried to shake that thought off. “That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.”

William smiled broadly at him. “And you invaded Afghanistan.” His laughter was a bit breathless. He wasn’t looking at John’s face and so missed the look of *something that went over it. It was a mix of wonder and a tiny bit of pain, as if William’s joy held an edge of sorrow for John.

_You fantastic man_ , John thought, _how could anyone possibly think you don’t care?_ The impulse was too great to resist. He took a step forward and barely had time to take in William’s surprise before wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was chaste, just a press of lips, and William froze. John started to back away. _I’ve fucked this up, oh god_. “Sorry, sorry, I-” His words died as William leaned in and kissed him back. It was clumsy and a bit too wet and absolutely perfect.

John took over and pushed William against the wall, running his fingers up into curls to direct him to a better angle. William, clearly unsure of what he was doing, kissed him for another moment until John took over. William made an inarticulate noise and slumped back against the wall, sliding down so they were closer in height. John clamped his other hand on William’s hip to steady him. He pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. “Are you alright with this?”

William didn’t answer but sought John’s mouth again, his hands hovering as if he wasn’t sure what to do. John smiled against his lips. “You can touch me. It’s fine.” William hesitantly put his hands on John’s waist. “Yeah, like that.” John leaned back in to kiss him and William didn’t pause before sliding his arms around John and pulling him in tight. Too tight.

John broke away with a laugh. “Breathing is kind of necessary, you know.” William let go and pushed himself upright, a fierce blush coloring his cheeks as he turned his face away. John put a hand up to William’s jaw before he could move away, turning him again to face him. His voice was gentle. “It’s alright.”

The glare that he received was unexpected. “It’s not _alright_.” William’s voice was strangely bitter and he tried half-heartedly to pull away from John’s grasp. “I don’t, I-”, he huffed out a frustrated breath. “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing.” He stared at a spot over John’s shoulder and refused to make eye contact. “I just-”

John cupped his jaw and, with gentle pressure, brought William’s head down so that he could look into his eyes. “I know.” John stopped William’s protest by running his thumb over William’s bottom lip. “I know and it doesn’t matter.” He pulled William’s mouth down to his and kissed him again.

John could feel the change immediately. William grew more confident but it didn’t feel quite right. John pushed him back but didn’t let go, holding William at arms length. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” William moved as if to kiss him again, but John held him firmly back.

John looked him in the eye, searching for the words to make this point very clear. “You don’t ever have to pretend with me. Understand? Never.” William’s face shifted and John could see the uncertainty there. “I just want you. Just you, William, not anything else.”

William opened his mouth as if to speak but then shook his head and dropped his eyes. “You say that now, John, but-”

“No.” John was surprised at his own vehemence and the wave of protectiveness which ran through him. This was more than sheer attraction. He wanted to destroy every person that had ever made this man feel like he didn’t deserve basic affection or the simple chance to have a life with someone else. “No. Just let me, alright? Just let me.” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking, but William seemed to understand and nodded. John pulled him closer and buried his face in William’s neck and held him until he felt him relax and return the embrace.

They held each other for a few more moments until William murmured, “John?” John made a noise of inquiry and William squeezed him a little tighter. “Could we go back to the, um, other thing?” John snorted and William rolled his eyes with a small smile.

John drew back just enough so that he could look up at him. “Other thing? You mean, this?” He stood on tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on the curve of William’s lips. “Or this?” He kissed him again but this time he ran the tip of his tongue along that full lower lip encouraging William to allow him in. The small noise that William made when he tentatively returned the gesture was one that John would carry with him for a long time.

Then the kisses just blurred together, William up against the wall again and John taking full advantage of the height equality. He pressed closer until he could feel William’s evident arousal against his thigh. He pulled back just to see if William was indeed alright and smiled when, eyes closed, William tried to follow his mouth. When he realized that John had stopped, William opened his eyes and John was entranced by the picture of total abandon that he painted. William’s hair was wild from John’s fingers and his lips were kiss-bitten. He was gorgeous and John was more than a little pleased with himself. “Alright?”

William cleared his throat, obviously trying regain some semblance of control. "I think so." He leaned his head back against the wall and John couldn't help but fixate on the length of pale throat in front of him. It was difficult to resist.

"William," John's voice was low and his lips were close enough to brush his earlobe. He felt a shiver run through the body still pressed against his and he grinned as William made a hum of acknowledgement. "What do you want?" He drew the earlobe in between his lips just to feel that shiver again.

“I-” William started to speak and then stopped, eyes closed as John placed small kisses on his jaw and began to work his way down his throat. “If you really want an answer, you’re going to have to stop that.”

John stopped but didn’t move away from where his lips were pressed just over William’s pulse. “Tell me,” he murmured. He felt William’s deep indrawn breath and for the first time was afraid that William was going to tell him to stop, that they couldn’t do this. That they couldn’t _have_ this. John stayed perfectly still and waited for William to speak.

William’s thoughts were whirling and he couldn’t focus. He had never felt this way, had never been this close to another person, and now John wanted him to put into words what he wanted. He wanted John. He had no clue how any of this worked, basic mechanics aside, but he wanted...everything. He wanted John’s kisses and his hands on his body and he wanted that silly giggle that no grown man should utter and for John to stay by his side. He needed this, wanted this. It was terrifying, it was a relief. It felt right.

“Everything,” his voice was rough, “I want everything.” He felt John pull away and he wanted to stop him, wanted to keep him right there. What was he doing? Where was he going?

John stopped a few paces away and held out his hand. “Alright then.” He waggled his fingers when William didn’t take the proffered hand and then rolled his eyes. “I’m fairly certain you don’t want your first time to be up against a wall, so would you like to move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

William felt incredibly stupid but John’s warm smile washed away his frown. He reached out and took John’s hand in his and allowed himself to be led to the bed.

**  
**  
  
  
  



	6. A First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain things happen and the aftermath that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating change! Better safe than sorry and all that.
> 
> Thanks as always to my fearless writing comrades Callie4180 and EnduringChill! Go read all of their things and shower them with kudos and comments! Go, now, I'll wait :)
> 
> Another big thank you to my beta Gowerstreet who also writes lovely things and deserves all the kudos and comments that she can stand. 
> 
> On with the show!

Episode 2 - Chapter 6 - A First Time for Everything

The room was dark, and John fumbled for the switch to the bedside lamp. The warm glow lit the room and he turned to look at William. He could tell that despite the brave face William was putting on, he was incredibly nervous. There was a fine tremor to his hand in John’s,and he lifted it to place a kiss on the inside of that slim wrist. “Relax. We can stop at any time if it’s too much.”

“I don’t want to stop.” William squared his shoulders and looked as if he were about to set off on a dangerous mission. “I can do this.”

John kissed William’s palm. “I don’t want you to just _do_ this. I want you to feel.” He unzipped the dark hoodie that William had put on for burgling and pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor. “I want to make you feel good. Close your eyes.” William obeyed him immediately and John started on the buttons of his shirt, tracing a finger down pale skin as it was revealed.

William kept his eyes shut and concentrated on what John was doing to him. The warm fingers on his skin felt fantastic in a way that was completely new. He felt his shirt being pushed from his shoulders and opened his eyes to look down at John. He still didn't know what to do with his hands and rested them on John's shoulders, plucking at the canvas of the coat that John was still wearing. He shivered as John ran his hands over his bare skin and William found that he desperately needed to touch John in the same way.

"Take this off?"

John quickly rid himself of the coat. William ran his hands down John's chest, taking in the solid feel of the man. His hands wandered down until he reached the hem of John's dark jumper, sliding his fingers under it until he discovered warm skin. He tentatively stroked his fingertips over the skin above John’s waistband and he heard John take in a sharp breath. Immediately more confident, he pushed John’s jumper and undershirt up until he could drag them off over his head. His eye was immediately drawn to the gnarled scar on John’s shoulder.

“May I?” He had already started reaching for it before remembering that he should ask.

William waited for John’s nod, not missing the pained look that crossed his face before he closed his eyes. William ran his fingers over the surface of the scar, silently taking in the details that allowed him to calculate trajectory and velocity, but then he leaned forward with a kind of reverence and laid a very gentle kiss over it.

John’s eyes flew open. “No one has ever done that before.”

“Not good?”

William looked uncertain and John wanted to erase that look from his face. John shook his head. “No, very good.” He turned them so that William’s back was to the bed and urged him backward until his knees hit the edge and William sat down heavily. He looked up at John, eyes wide. John stroked the backs of his fingers down the side of William’s face. “You’re amazing, you know.”

William shook his head in denial and John couldn’t help but kiss him. William fell back as John climbed onto the bed to straddle him but then broke away with a gasp.

“We still have our shoes on, I read that shoes and especially socks were considered a major faux pas in the bedroom. And-” He stopped babbling as John pressed his face into William’s neck, giggling. “Are you laughing at me?”

John got himself under control enough to look William in the eye. “Yes. Yes I am.” He kissed William’s cheek before he could turn away and grinned at him. “You’re not wrong, though.” He shifted to the side so that he could rid himself of his shoes and socks and then reached down to do the same for William before regaining his place. “There. All better?” William gave him a bewildered look and John kissed it off of him.

William forgot his nervousness in favor of concentrating on the feel of John against him. He reached up and threaded his fingers into John’s short hair and marveled in the texture of it. That was forgotten as John moved down to press kisses to the side of his neck and William gasped when he reached a certain spot, the kiss sending a jolt to his cock.

John heard the gasp and kissed the spot again before giving it an edge of teeth. William writhed underneath him and the grip of his fingers in John’s hair would have been painful if John hadn’t been so turned on. He mercilessly worried the spot until he knew that William would be sporting a mark there for a few days. The feeling of satisfaction at being the first person to ever leave a mark on such uncharted territory should really have bothered him but it was intoxicating.

“John,” William breathed, his voice a wreck. “John, I-” What had John done to him? He couldn’t even complete a full sentence. All speech was forgotten when John lowered himself fully on top of William and their hips ground together. A groan was ripped out of his throat and William let go of John’s hair to grip at his back. He slid his hands down until he encountered the waistband of John’s jeans and he instinctively gripped John’s arse to pull him even closer. John laved his tongue over a nipple and William’s grasp tightened even more as he made an unholy noise.

John stopped his ministrations to the peaked nipple and rested his head against the plane of William’s chest. If they didn’t get the rest of their clothes off now, he was going to come in his pants. From the noises that William was making, he was about to go off like a rocket and that just wouldn’t do for his first time. Plus, William’s long legs were still hanging over the edge of the bed and that couldn’t be comfortable. John rolled to the side and William’s hands fell to his sides, chest heaving. John reached for the flies on William’s jeans. “Let’s get these off and see about getting on the bed properly, hmm?”

William swallowed and nodded, looking up at the ceiling. He lifted his hips as John pulled off his jeans and pants until he lay naked on the bed. Silence filled the room and William finally looked at John as he fought the urge to cover himself. John was just staring at him and if William could flush anymore than he already was, he would. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” John shut his mouth with a snap. He hadn’t meant to say that but it was true. William was gorgeous stretched out in front of him on the dark duvet. He also still looked incredibly nervous. John unfastened his own jeans and stripped quickly. He stood between William’s knees where they were bent over the edge of the bed and took in the sight of him.

William couldn’t believe he was actually here in this room right now. His eyes roved over John’s body, taking in the muscled chest and stomach covered with a slight layer of flesh. That was John all over, hard and soft. He let his eyes wander down, and he saw for himself that John wanted him. William propped himself up on his elbows to be able to see better and he looked at John’s face. The want and hunger that he saw there were palpable. He shuffled further up onto the bed and John followed him.

John’s mouth found William’s as he pressed him into the mattress. It only took a matter of seconds for him to line up their erections and start to thrust. The sounds that William was making into his mouth were amazing. He felt those large hands on his arse again as they gripped him tightly and he felt William move against him. He nipped at that spot on William’s neck again and felt William tense up beneath him. He thought William was about to come when he heard him gasp, “John, *please, I need-”

John licked his palm and lifted up enough to work his hand between them. William made a shocked sound when John wrapped his hand around both of them and his legs came up to wrap around the backs of John’s thighs. John almost collapsed on top of him but he caught himself with his other hand. He planted it for stability and started to thrust into the ring of his hand against William. He lowered his head to watch both of their cocks moving in his hand and it was almost over. He looked up to watch William’s face because he had to see this, had to watch as this marvel of a man fell apart underneath him.

It only took another few thrusts before William made another surprisingly high-pitched noise before clamping his lips against the embarrassing sounds and came. He felt it splash as far up as his chest and he vaguely wondered if that was normal as John stroked him through his orgasm. He grimaced in oversensitivity after a moment and John moved back to stroke himself with short quick strokes. William tried to move his hands to reciprocate because that was the thing to do, wasn’t it, but they refused to obey. He felt absolutely boneless and sated and watched with exhausted fascination as John raced his way to orgasm.

John gritted his teeth and came with a deep groan on William’s flat stomach. He watched as William curiously ran his finger through the ejaculate and then brought it up to his lips to taste it with an inquisitive tongue. John groaned again and if he hadn’t just had a fantastic orgasm that would have done it again right then and there. “Oh my god. You’re going to kill me.” William raised his eyebrows at him but then lay back with his eyes closed, completely sated. John shook his head and rolled to the side out of the way of most of the mess, wiping his hand on the duvet cover.

William felt John push closer to his side, and he felt a gentle hand on his face. He opened his eyes in time to close them again when John kissed him. It was different now. The kiss was slow and sweet and he wanted to lay here and kiss John forever. John laid one more kiss on his lips and started to move away. William reached for him clumsily with heavy limbs and John just smiled at him.

“I’ll be right back.” John walked into the small washroom and couldn’t help but notice the silly grin on his face as he ran water to wet a flannel. He was already smitten. The thought hit him like a freight train and his smile faltered. What was he doing? Was this a mistake?

“John?”

He heard William call his name with concern in his voice and he shook himself. No. And if it was a mistake, it was the best mistake he’d ever made. He was in this until the end. He squeezed the excess water out of the cloth and walked back into the room to see the utterly debauched man lying on the bed. He grinned as he stepped toward the bed and thought _Christ, I’ll never be able to leave him_.

\--

John blinked awake, unsure of where he was for the moment until he realized the weight across his chest was a pale slim arm. Then it all rushed back to him.

William. The kiss and what happened after.

John had cleaned them up before getting in the bed and he had been immediately engulfed in six feet of warm flesh. William, it appeared, was a cuddler, though John thought he would not appreciate the term. It was just one more thing that John thought was so endearing that he wouldn’t let himself think about it. Because if he did, he would loop back around to why William soaked up affection like a sponge and those thoughts had no place in this bed.

The incessant buzzing of his mobile was evidently what had woken him. John lay there for another few moments, trying to figure out the best way to extricate himself without waking William when a sleep-roughened voice startled him. “It’s been doing that off and on all night. Are you going to get it?”

John huffed out a laugh and pressed a kiss to the curls tickling the side of his face. “I suppose I should. I didn’t check in with Molly last night.” He smiled. “Too busy.” William tightened the arm that he had flung across John’s chest and pressed his face farther into his neck. Such a cuddler, this one. John didn’t want to move but between the buzzing mobile and his bladder making itself known it wasn’t a choice anymore. He slid out from under William’s arm and ran a hand down the long length of back, placing a kiss on a shoulder blade. “Be right back.”

William moved over into the warmth that John’s body left behind and watched from under his wild mass of curls as John walked to the bathroom. He closed his eyes but opened them again when John came back out, now disappointingly in one of the hotel provided dressing gowns. William huffed. “It’s over there.” He pointed toward where John’s jeans were balled up in the corner in which they had landed. He knew after John retrieved his mobile and started checked messages that it would be all over. He wanted to insist that John put it down right now and get back in bed, but real life was going to intrude and they might as well get it over with. From the look on John’s face, it was not good.

John scrolled through the messages and his frown grew with each one. The first few were from Molly and they were broken up by missed calls and voicemails. He listened to the first one and Molly’s voice was low but she didn’t sound worried, just a little put out. “John? You missed your check in and I’m not worried yet but I will be worried in about an hour. So let me know what’s going on before Greg asks, yeah?”

He continued through the texts, each one getting more and more frantic. The final voicemail was from Greg. “John, I don’t know what the bloody fuck you’re playing at but you need to call me. Now.” John winced at the message. He startled when William plucked the mobile from his hand. While he had watched a breakdown of massive proportions on the screen, William had roused himself and pulled on a blue silk dressing gown. John can’t help but notice how it clung to him but the other man seemed totally engrossed in the mobile and unaware of the eyes on him.

God, the man was beautiful. He was also currently texting on John’s mobile.

“What are you doing?” John tried to snatch the mobile back but William turned away from him quickly, thumbs still flying over the screen. Unwilling to play keepaway with a grown man, John huffed an exasperated sigh instead and waited until William was finished and handed it back to him. John pulled up the last message and his eyes widened.

** Meet at the usual spot. 2 hours. **

“Usual spot? How do you know there’s a usual spot?” John tried not to get distracted as William brushed past him to the bathroom. He didn’t want to deal with this. He wanted to go back to how they were a half hour ago, snug and warm in the now abandoned bed.

William gave him a look that made John question his own intelligence. “You’re three people conspiring against a government organization. Of course you have a usual spot.” He cocked his head. “At a park.”

John gaped at him. “How could you possibly- You know what? I don’t care.” He watched as William entered the bathroom and shrugged off his dressing gown to start the shower. His mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the lean body in front of him and he forgot what they were talking about. “Um. What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower, obviously.” William turned to John and his eyes darkened when he saw the look on John’s face. “Join me?”

“Seriously? Now?” John tried, he really tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. They were walking into a mess and there was no way to tell when they would have another chance like this. William shrugged and opened the shower door to step in.

John shucked the terry dressing gown and tossed it and the mobile onto the bed without another word.

\--

An hour later, after John had introduced William to his first blow job and been the recipient of the same, they were clean and dressed and on their way to the park bench. John was having a difficult time not smiling and he could tell that William was experiencing the same difficulty. “This is ridiculous you know.” William looked at him out of the corner of his eye and made an inquisitive noise. “We’re on our way to meet with our co-conspirators and I’m the happiest I’ve been in years.” He looked at the ground, unable to meet William’s eyes for the moment. “I’m glad I met you, William.”

John stumbled as a strong hand wrapped around his bicep and tugged him into a small alleyway. Before he could say a word, William’s lips were on his in a bruising kiss and John could feel the desperation and he returned it in kind. William pulled away and brought John into his chest, wrapping his arms around him with one hand sliding up the back of John’s neck into his hair.

“Thank you.” William’s voice was low and rough in John’s ear and he felt an inexplicable lump rise in his throat. His hands found their way under William’s long coat and he pulled himself even closer, if that was possible. “Thank you for seeing _me_ , John.” William pressed a kiss to John’s temple and backed away, smoothing his rumpled shirt.

John held himself back from moving over to William but it was a close thing. He wanted to run away from all of this but the only thing to do now was to meet it head on. He had Molly and Greg to think about as well and he just couldn’t leave them to take the fall.

“Ready?” William nodded and they continued their journey.

\--

John could see Greg before they reached the bench. He had a mind to tell William to hang back but it was too late, they had been spotted. Greg stalked toward them and John instinctively stepped in front of Wiliam. Greg threw his hands up and walked back over to where Molly waited, her bag held in front of her like a shield. She gave John a tentative smile and it widened as she glanced at William. He brushed by John and ignored the hand that tried to stop him as he walked right up to Greg.

“How bad is it?” William’s tone was clipped and matter of fact and it was exactly the right tactic to take with Greg’s current state of mind.

Greg scrubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. “Bad. I don’t think they’ve caught up with us yet but it’s just a matter of time. Especially,” he jabbed a finger in John’s direction, “over stunts like you pulled last night. We saw the papers this morning. What were you thinking?”

John cocked his head at him in confusion. “How did you know-” He broke off as Molly reached into her bag and pulled out a folded newspaper. He shook it out and could feel the pressure against his shoulder as William stepped closer to read it as well. The front page was all about Magnussen’s murder. William finished reading the article before John was even halfway done, and whirled on Greg.

“John had nothing to do with it.” William ignored Molly’s shocked gasp in favor of keeping Greg’s attention on himself. Greg’s eyes closed and John can see that he was counting to ten. His glare was fierce when he looked at them again.

“So you were there.” Greg threw up his hands in frustration. “Fucking great!”

John couldn’t take it anymore. “We didn’t kill him, Greg.”

“If you didn’t, then who did?” Greg’s voice was  gravelly with fury. “Because we saw you two go into the building and then leave like hell was after you. And then,” his finger poked at William’s shoulder, “you two go to your hotel and disappear. No contact. Nothing!” He stepped back, hands on hips, and looked them both over. “What the hell were you doing that was so important?”

William can’t help the color that rushed to his cheeks and if he thought Greg was upset before, it was nothing in the face of what comes next. “Seriously?” Greg whirled on John to give him equal measure. “John?” John wouldn’t meet his eyes and Greg turns back to William. “You risked our lives and yours for, what, a shag?”

“Enough.” John put himself between Greg and William again and he wasn’t backing down this time. “That’s enough.” He reached behind him and laid his fingers on the back of William’s hand, just a slight touch, and Greg’s eyes widened.

“Really?” The anger left him and he sat heavily on the bench beside Molly. Without the driving force of his righteous fury, Greg just looked tired. “Bloody hell.”

Molly’s quiet voice took them all by surprise. “Good. That’s good.” She gave William and John an encouraging smile. “I’m happy for you boys but we really need to figure out what happens next and what John’s decision is going to be.” John gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes. “The way I see it, you have two options,” she held up a slim finger, still clutching her bag with the other hand, “One, you come back to the Centre and we continue to work from the inside.” John started to shake his head and she pointed that finger at him in annoyance. “I’m not finished.” She raised another finger, “Two, we do the best we can with what time we have left before we’re found out and you run.” She tilted her head at William. “With him.”

William gave her a small grin. “Always impressive, Molly, the way you cut to the heart of the matter.” He drew himself up to his full height. “John will go back with you to-”

“No.” John cut him off. There was no choice, not really. “With you. I’m coming with you.” He held up a hand. “If you say it’s for my own safety, I will punch you. Swear to god.” John turned back to Molly and Greg. “What do you need?”

**  
  
  
  
**


	7. What Happens Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry that this one is a day late!
> 
> All the thanks to Callie4180 and EnduringChill for the brainstorming and general handholding on this fic!

Episode 3 - Chapter 7 - What Happens Next

Molly kept her eyes resolutely on the screens in front of her. It had been two days since their meeting in the park and they were hurtling toward zero hour at a frightening speed. She had finally tucked her mobile up under her thigh as she sat at her desk to keep it out of the way and to stop herself from checking it obsessively. They were going to be fine. Everything was going to be fine.

There had been no sign that anyone at the Centre had a clue that anything out of the ordinary was going on but the need to be careful was overwhelming. She avoided Greg and the story that they had circulated about John having to take some time off to care for his sister seemed to be holding up. For now anyway.

The discussion at the park had gotten rather heated until she suggested a way to siphon out information to John and William that would allow them, mostly William, to figure out how to break away from the Centre for good. William had told them, to Greg’s exasperation, that he had the Appledore server from Magnussen’s office and it would do as a depository for data.

The argument over whether to format the hard drive after that was fierce. Greg wanted to keep the information until they could go through it and William wanted to immediately get rid of it so that it couldn’t fall into the wrong hands again. Molly and John had both taken a seat on the bench and watched them go back and for for a few minutes before giving up and ignoring them.

Well, she ignored them. John’s eyes stayed on William. She gave him a nudge. “So, what’s new?” The blush that colored his face was delightful and she grinned at him.

John tore his eyes away from William to look at her and couldn’t help smiling back. “You’re a bit evil, aren’t you Molly?” He glanced at William and Greg to make sure they were still engaged in battle. “Is this insane?”

She shrugged. “Probably. The whole thing’s insane, why not go for it?”

John watched the back and forth some more before nodding. “Yeah, why not?”

\--

Molly’s mobile buzzed under her thigh and she jumped. She closed her eyes and breathed. She was going to have a heart attack before this was over. She pulled the mobile out and checked the screen. It had to be from John because she didn’t have contact with William. They had decided it would be better that way. She had also been shocked to find out that Greg had been in touch with William this entire time. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

** Safe and sound in new location. Ready when you are. J **

Molly breathed a sigh of relief. The boys had decided that moving was the best option so that there would be less to compromise Molly and Greg if things went south. And things were bound to head that way at any moment. She had been working on her part, which was gathering data in dribs and drabs and compiling it for a complete info dump when they were set up.

** Soon as it’s clear. M **

She looked up from the mobile and completely missed John’s affirmative response because she looked up and walking down the hallway outside her workspace was the Director himself. He wasn’t alone. Two suited men flanked him, followed by his always present PA as she clicked away on her mobile, not even having to look up. Molly’s breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned back to the computer screens in front of her.

It had to be now.

She quickly pressed the sequence of keys to start the download and pulled the progress bar down to the bottom corner to keep an eye on it. It wasn’t moving fast enough. “Hurry up, hurry up.” She pulled up a blank document and typed out a message to John and William. It was faster and less traceable than a text and the encryption would slow down anyone trying to read it.

She glanced away from the screen to peer through the glass into the hall and her heart almost stopped. The two suits that had been with the Director were back in the hallway but now Greg walked between them, his face pulled into a worried frown. He didn’t glance her way when he walked by but the Director turned and caught her eyes. She blinked slowly and tried to look away but felt trapped until he turned his head away to release her. Molly sucked in a breath and turned back to the screen, adding a few more lines of text to the document. The progress bar seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Molly watched the percentage count up and up and was so intent on it that she didn’t hear the click of smart shoes on the tiled floor until it was too late. She ignored the sound and didn’t turn around. 90%. 92%. Almost there.

“Ms. Hooper? I need you to back away from the keyboard, if you please.”

95%.

98%.

“Now, Ms. Hooper.” The Director’s voice was cold and his tone was not one that people usually ignored. She ignored him now and added the document to the download.

100%.

“Take her.”

Molly reached out and hit three keys as the footsteps drew closer. Hands spun her chair around as all of the screens went dark. She looked up into the Director’s eyes and tried not to vomit on his shiny shoes as she was pulled to her feet.

He sighed. “Loyalty, Ms. Hooper. So much loyalty.” The Director turned away and Molly was prodded along behind him. She walked on her own and the two suits, different from Greg’s escort, allowed her to continue that way.

\--

William had, inexplicably, found the perfect spot for them to work by calling up an old client. Angelo had greeted them effusively, hugging William as John grinned. “This man got me off a murder charge,” Angelo beamed. “He cleared my name.” He patted William on the shoulder.

William gave John an amused glance. “I cleared it a bit.” He turned his attention back to Angelo. “Can we see the space?”

The ‘space’ was a studio flat that occupied the area above the restaurant. It had previously been occupied by Angelo’s son but he had moved out recently to live closer to university. John looked around in relief. It was perfect. The past two days had been a blur of bolt holes and looking over their shoulders. William was perfectly at ease with the fluidity of the situation and John had been rather impressed. He found that he was awestruck over just about anything that William did.

Angelo had left them to get situated and William was already setting up his workstation with the stolen server as the main component. John looked around for the kettle and tea making supplies to make himself useful. He felt out of sorts right now and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. William looked to be in his element now, settling in to start dismantling the information contained on the server and to wait for Molly’s data.

John was torn about what Molly was sending. Part of him felt that he should go ahead and tell William the little bit that he knew, but he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction that would evoke. William had pulled away a bit after they had left the park, throwing himself completely into the game of cat and mouse with the Centre. John was disappointed but he understood. Now was not the time to be working through his complicated feelings. He knew this was how it would be and feeling hurt by William’s aloofness was pointless. The guilt helped.

He realized that he had been standing at the worktop while the kettle boiled and it had obviously clicked off while he had been lost in thought. He dumped it out to refill it when William called his name.

“John?” William wasn’t even looking in his direction. “Tell Molly that we’re ready.”

John couldn’t help but bristle a bit at the command but he did as he was asked. A moment later, he was reading the reply out loud. “She says she’ll send the data as soon as it’s clear.” He had just turned back to the worktop to try the tea thing again when William clapped his hands in excitement.

“Yes!” He finally turned to give John a gleeful grin. “The game is on, John! Look at all this information to parse.” William started clicking around with what John could only describe as joy when his grin faltered.

John stepped closer, trying to see the screen more clearly. “What’s wrong?”

William shook his head slightly and opened up another document. It appeared to be full of rubbish, symbols and letters that made no sense to John’s eye. He clicked a few more buttons and the document started to make sense. John leaned over his shoulder, unconsciously placing a hand to steady himself.

“What does she mean ‘He knows’?” John realized the answer before he had finished asking the question. “Oh god.”

“Yes, John.” William pushed back from the desk and John’s hand fell away. “Greg and Molly have been compromised.”

“What are we going to do?” John knew that this was his fault. If he had gone back with them, they might not have been on the Director’s radar.

William glanced at him and then turned to look closer. “Ah,” he said, putting a hand to John’s face. “It’s not your fault, John. If you had gone with them, you would now be in custody instead of here where you can be of use.”

John blinked at the backward reassurance and focused on the feel of William’s hand cupping his jaw. William kissed him on the forehead and then pulled away, turning to go and sit back down at the desk. John moved automatically back to the small kitchen. “What’s next, then?”

“Next,” William started pressing keys to bring up various windows on the screen. “Next we find out how to get clear of this whole thing and rescue Greg and Molly at the same time.”

John huffed a laugh. “You sound like some sort of superhero.”

William shook his head. “Don’t make people into heroes, John. Heroes don’t exist, and if they did, I wouldn’t be one of them.”

\--

Molly blinked in the bright light of what could only be classified as an interrogation room. She had been placed in there about an hour before, at least that’s what she thought. No clocks were in the room, just stark white walls and overly bright lights. Just like the movies, she thought hysterically. The door opened and she startled violently enough to scrape her chair on the floor. She clutched her hands in her lap and tried to stop shaking.

Molly was strangely relieved and a tiny bit disappointed when the Director didn’t appear. In his stead was his PA, her ever-present mobile in her hand. She glanced up at Molly as if surprised to see her there.

“Hello.” Her voice was pleasant enough but her face was carefully blank. “The Director will be here shortly, Ms. Hooper.” Molly was dismissed at this point as the woman turned her attention back to her mobile.

“Um, where is he now? I mean, Greg. Where is Greg?” Molly’s voice shook slightly but she was proud of her composure.

The dark haired woman didn’t look up. “Oh, he’s being questioned in another area but you shouldn’t concern yourself with him. You should be concerned with yourself.” Her voice was not threatening but her words still sent a shiver down Molly’s spine.

“O-okay.” Molly looked at the top of the table in front of her. What was happening with Greg?

\--

In direct contrast to Molly’s timid demeanor, Greg Lestrade was furious. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair that he had been led to, glaring at the door. He knew that any moment now that pompous arse was going to walk into the room and he was going to let him have it with both barrels. It had been long enough. The driving force behind their split all those years ago was their opposite views regarding William. The only reason Greg had stayed on with the Centre was to take care of that arrogant and brilliant young man and it was time to end this.

A few minutes later the door opened and Greg was face to face with Mycroft Holmes. The man looked a little worse for wear but only in a way that Greg would notice. He was perfectly put together, not a hair out of place, but the shadows under his eyes spoke volumes. Greg’s fury abated, just a bit.

“Mr. Lestrade.”

Greg snorted. “Really, Mycroft? That’s how we’re going to be?” Mycroft’s lips tightened into a line. Greg shrugged. “Fine. Mr. Holmes. Director.”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “Yes.” He sat down in the chair opposite Greg and folded his hands in his lap. “You’ve made quite the mess.”

Greg laughed in amazement. “Seriously? I’ve made a mess?” He leaned forward, catching a glimpse of movement from the suits that flanked the closed door. He ignored them and sliced right to the heart of the matter. “William is a person, a grown man, who deserves to make his own decisions.” He lowered his voice. “He’s your brother, for Christ’s sake.”

The only reaction that garnered from Mycroft was a slight widening of his eyes. “That makes no difference here.”

“It makes all the difference!” Greg exploded. He sat back in his chair again, having leaned forward unconsciously. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, call off the goons?” Mycroft raised a hand and gestured to the door. The two men looked at each other and then did as they were told, taking up a new station outside the door.

“Gregory.” Mycroft sounded tired. “This can’t continue. He will be apprehended and while William will be brought back to the Centre to stay in whatever capacity he will submit to, I can’t guarantee the safety of John Watson. He has shown his hand and is beyond my scope.”

Greg studied Mycroft. How much should he tell him and would it accomplish anything? He sighed. Here goes nothing. “Do you know anything about John Watson and William?”

Mycroft narrowed his eyes again, taking in Greg’s expression. “I assumed that Watson was being overly noble and decided to revolt against the Centre on principle, but I see that I may have been mistaken.” He glanced at Greg’s face again. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying,” Greg began. “I’m saying that they are totally gone on each other.”

“William doesn’t have the capacity to care about another human being.” Mycroft scoffed, rolling his eyes. “He is high-functioning but would be considered a sociopath to most.”

Greg shook his head. “You’re wrong. You’ve always been wrong. He’s no more a sociopath than I am. Brilliant, certainly. A bit of an arrogant arse, most definitely.” He made himself look Mycroft in the eye. “You need to let him go.”

Mycroft held his gaze for a moment longer and then dropped his eyes. If he didn’t know better, Greg would swear that he looked _sad_. “You know that’s not going to happen.”

Greg reached forward and laid a hand on Mycroft’s arm. “Make it happen.” Mycroft glanced down at the hand touching him but Greg didn’t budge. “Before it’s too late.”

Mycroft took his arm from Greg’s grasp. “Too late? What did you do?”

Greg closed his eyes in exasperation. He opened them to glare at Mycroft again. “I gave him what he needed to figure it out for himself. He knows everything. The Centre, you, who he is. It’s just a matter of time before he comes here himself.” He leaned forward over where his fists were clenched on the tabletop. “What happens next is completely up to you. You know that he will burn this place to the ground if he needs to. He wants out and now John’s given him a reason.”

Mycroft stood stiffly. “Thank you for your cooperation, it will be taken into account.”

Greg dropped his head into his hands as the door clicked shut.

\--

John lay flat on his back on the solitary bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t asleep, not by a long shot, but he couldn’t stand just sitting there watching William work. He felt useless. And guilty. He should have told William what he knew. Should have told him as soon as they got settled in, before he got involved with whatever data Molly had sent over. It was eating him alive.

He glanced over at William and was surprised to see him looking right back. “Oh, hello there. Hungry?” William shook his head but he didn’t smile or move closer, he just looked. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong, John?” William’s voice was cold and John sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Do you have something you’d like to discuss?”

John feels a cold spike of fear run through his body. He should have said something, anything. He was such an idiot. “I- Well, Greg said-”

“Yes, _Greg_ said, didn’t he.” William's voice was ice and his carefully blank face was terrible to see. “You’ve known this entire time.”

John’s eyes slide closed. He’d completely fucked this up. He opens them again to take in the cold fury in William’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“You didn’t know how to tell me.” William’s voice was low with anger. “You don’t think you could have mentioned who my _brother_ is? Or were you too busy trying to figure out how to get me back into bed?”

John stood and moved toward William, stopping when the other man rose and walked away from him. “William, I swear to you-”

“I didn’t even know my own name, did you know that?” William threw up his hands, voice rising. “Of course, you did. John Watson knows everything!”

John stood there and watched as William stalked back and forth in the small space. He didn’t know what to do, so he said what he should have said from the start. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes. Born January 6th, 1977. Brother to Mycroft Holmes, current Director of the Centre.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t know what to do. I was sent out to bring you back in but then, there you were. I didn’t expect _you_.”

John could swear that he saw something in William’s face soften for a fleeting moment but then the anger was back in full force. “Isn’t that lovely. You can find your voice now.” He walked past John and snatched his coat from the hook on the back of the door. “I’m going out.”

“You can’t.” John blurted the words before he could stop himself. “It’s too dangerous. I’ll go.”

William gave him a pained look. “No. I’m used to being _alone_.”

He slammed the door as he left and John flinched at the sound. John walked back over to the desk chair and sat down heavily. He looked at the screen and saw the same picture staring back at him that had captured his attention what seemed like ages ago. Now he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see that face again.

\--

Molly looked around her workstation and sighed. She had been released from custody without even seeing the Director and she knew why. Greg was gone. She didn't think that anything _permanent_ had happened to him but he hadn't been back. She tapped a few keys, never thinking for a minute that she wasn't being watched and tried to think. She had to get a message or something to John and William but they had confiscated her mobile and if those two had any sense at all, their mobiles would be at the bottom of the Thames.

She barely refrained from slapping her forehead. Greg had told her exactly what to do, in a way. It had been rushed but she remembered what he had whispered to her at the park after William and John had left. He said, “If this goes to shit, which you know it probably will, look in the vent above the second stall in the third floor Gents. You got that?” He had got her to repeat it a few times until he nodded, satisfied. “But don’t go looking for it until, well, you’ll know when.”

She did know when and that was now. Molly marched up the stairs to the third floor, but her confidence faded when she reached the door. She walked past it as if that wasn’t her destination and then turned right around to go back and stand in front of it. “It’s just a bathroom,” she told herself. “It’s just a sodding bathroom, nothing to be afraid of.” She reached for the door handle and jumped back as it opened, a man that she didn’t recognize looking at her in surprise.

“Sorry. Sorry. Wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Molly scurried down the hallway and waited around the corner for the man’s footsteps to fade. She took a deep breath. This was ridiculous and she needed to get over herself. Also, she hated Greg Lestrade just a bit right now and would be sure to tell him next time she saw him. That thought gave her courage. She needed to do this for him and John and William. She squared her shoulders and walked back to the door and yanked it open.

\--

John paced the small flat with increasing worry. He couldn’t even text William to hope that he would tell him where he was since they had dumped their mobiles. The plan was to pick up some more this afternoon but that plan had gone to shit, hadn’t it? William had been gone for hours and John had to believe that he was safe. He needed to believe that before he drove himself even more crazy with the knowledge that it was all his fault that William was out there on his own right now. If anything happened to him… John stopped and rubbed a hand over his face.

He had to figure out a way to fix this but that would be impossible unless William came _back_.

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened and John picked up his gun from the tabletop. He held it down by his side as footsteps slowly made their way up and the door to the flat opened. John breathed a sigh of relief as William walked through the door, head down. He wouldn’t even look at John.

“Oh thank god.” John couldn’t help himself. William was there, he was alright. He wanted to go to him, hold him, but he couldn’t do that. He had wounded William horribly and he had had plenty of time to think about exactly what that meant while he had waited.

John was an idiot.

He should have told William right away. The moment that he decided, ‘Yes, I’ll go with him because I don’t think I can stand to be without him’, he should have told him everything and the hell with the consequences. But he hadn’t. He had done what every other person in William isolated life had ever done to him and hidden the truth from him. And now while he was fairly sure that he was well on his way to falling in love with this ridiculous man, he had hurt him terribly. And he didn’t know what to do.

“Tea?” No answer. William pulled off his coat and hung it up on the hook by the door. His movements were slow and deliberate. He looked exhausted and he still wouldn’t make eye contact.

John walked over to the worktop and flipped the kettle on anyway. He needed something to do in the tense silence. William sat at the desk and clicked through what appeared to be email. John saw when he paused on one in particular and seemed to be reading it carefully. “Anything from Molly or Greg?” He didn’t expect an answer but William hummed affirmatively. Suddenly William stood from the desk and walked over to where John waited for the kettle to boil.

“Let me do that.” John was confused by the offer but he was so happy to hear William speak that he wasn’t going to argue.

“Alright.” John sat in the only other chair in the room and tried not to stare. William turned away while the tea brewed and John gave him his space, stepping out of the way and looking out the window instead. He startled when William touched his elbow and handed him a mug. He took the offered tea and gave William a small smile, meeting his eyes for the first time since he had walked through the door. This was progress, he hoped.

He sipped the tea and grimaced. “Mm. I don’t take sugar..” A flash of hurt crossed William’s face and John took another, larger sip. “It’s fine. It’s good. Thanks.” John took a few more drinks of the overly sweet tea and then sat the cup on the table. John clasped his hands in front of him, working over what he wanted to say. He started and stopped a few times until he finally said, “William, I-”

The room started to spin slowly. John blinked and blinked, putting a hand up to his head. “I don’t, I don’t feel so…” He felt large warm hands guiding him to the bed and gently pulling his legs up so that he was lying on his back. He tried to sit up but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down to the bed. “William…”

The last thing that John heard before blackness overtook him was William’s voice. “I’m sorry.”

 


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay again!!!
> 
> As always thank you to the lovely Callie4180 and EnduringChill, without whom this chapter would still not be finished...

Episode 3 - Chapter 8 - Confrontation

William smoothed a hand over John’s hair. He was not surprised to find that he was still angry over John’s knowledge of what Molly’s data had revealed. He was, however, quite disconcerted over the realization that he wanted to hear John’s explanation. William’s walk had forced him to face more than one difficult truth.

He had been furious, of course, to find that John knew these things and had withheld them from him. That betrayal still stung, but William had to admit that, in some very small way, he understood. Perhaps understood was the incorrect word. William could see himself performing the same action for someone he wanted to protect. The curious thing was, he had not really had anyone that he _wanted_ to protect until now.

This was the crux of the problem. William forced his hand to stop stroking John’s hair but couldn’t bear to break the contact it had made. John had acted like everyone else in his life. He had hidden things, had prevented William from finding out who he really was. But _why_ had he done it?

William stood and paced the short distance afforded him in the small flat. He had come to the conclusion during his walk earlier that he needed to end this, sever his tie to the Centre once and for all, before he could decide what to do about the John question. The fact that there was still a question spoke volumes.

John wasn’t like the others.

John saw what William could do, how his brain worked and looked past all of that. It was infuriating. He knew that he should walk away, should pull his defenses around himself and go, but he just couldn’t. William stopped his pacing and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the unconscious man lying on the bed and knew that he couldn’t just leave it like this.

On the other hand, despite John’s misdeeds, William wasn’t quite sure what the man would think about being drugged. William had already had the compound in his possession and the split second decision to remove John from the equation might make all of this an exercise in futility. Time would only tell.

William dragged his eyes away from John’s form and read over Molly’s words on the screen again. Lestrade must have somehow told her about the message board that they had used for months to communicate. He really needed to work on Lestrade’s twisted sense of humor.

[www.mi6community.com](http://www.mi6community.com)

James Bond Fan Community>Message Board>General Movies & TV

DI_007: @MI69 You there? Sending you a PM.

Private Messages:

MI69: You don’t have to post on the board to notify me.

DI_007: Did you receive the package?

MI69: Of course.

DI_007: I have to ask, whose idea was the message board?

MI69: Not mine.

DI_007: I suppose you didn’t choose your screen name either?

MI69: Is there a point to this?

DI_007: Sorry. It’s just a little suggestive.

MI69: I don’t understand.

DI_007: Nevermind. Ask J.

MI69: The point?

DI_007: Right. G is still in custody.

MI69: What are you using to communicate right now?

DI_007: Purchased a tablet and using free wifi at a Pret a Manger. You owe me.

MI69: Clever.

MI69: I need to get into the C.

DI_007: What???

MI69: I need to end this.

DI_007: What does J say? I don’t have a way to contact him.

MI69: He doesn’t get a vote.

DI_007: And why not? He can help!!

MI69: I need to do this on my own.

DI_007: That is a horrible idea. And you can’t. I won’t help.

MI69: You read the reports?

DI_007: Yes.

MI69: I need to see him.

DI_007: Alone? Why?

MI69: Please.

DI_007: I’m stating right now that this is a terrible idea.

MI69: Thank you.

DI_007: Meet me in the usual spot.

William looked over at John’s sleeping face and resisted walking over to touch him once more. He needed to compartmentalize. He tucked the memory into the John room that was already bursting at the seams and turned away. It would have to wait. This needed to end.

\--

Molly tucked the tablet back into her bag and walked up to the counter to order a coffee to take to William. It would probably be ignored but she had got the feeling that he needed a little comfort. She didn’t know or understand what he was going on about regarding John, but she intended to find out. Molly thanked the young man behind the counter and took the cup, looking down at her bag as she made her way to the door to make sure everything was zipped up.

She bobbled it a bit at the door but managed to get out of the cafe without spilling anything. Molly turned toward the park but stopped at the sound of the voice behind her.

“Ms. Hooper.”

Molly froze in place, debating if she should make a run for it or not.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Wouldn’t want to cause a scene, would we?” A hand touched her elbow and she turned slowly, as if she could will this not to happen. Anthea, at least that is what Molly thought her name was, gave her a pleasant smile. She tipped her head toward a black car idling at the kerb. “Shall we?”

Molly followed her mutely, the cup still tightly gripped in her hand. The driver exited the vehicle to open the door and Anthea motioned her inside. Molly ducked her head and froze again as she saw who was sitting there.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Hooper. Out for an afternoon stroll?” The Director gave her a tight smile and the icy grip of terror took hold of her. She couldn’t move until Anthea gave a sigh of frustration and gave her a slight nudge to set her in motion again. Molly got in and slid across the seat, moving as far away from the Director as possible. He watched her with sharp eyes that now reminded her of William. She swallowed her fear and tried to put on a brave face.

“Of course, Director, it’s a lovely day.”

\--

John woke slowly, clawing his way back to consciousness. What the hell happened? His mouth was dry and he blinked at the ceiling. He wracked his brain to try and remember- William. William had come back and then, what? The tea. That bloody git had put something in the tea. John squeezed his eyes shut as the room wobbled. Jesus Christ.

He forced his eyes open again. Daylight. It was still daylight. How long had he been out? He squinted at his watch. Just a few hours. John gritted his teeth and attempted to pull himself up to sitting. That was a mistake. His head spun again in a slow nauseating way but he stayed upright. He had to get it together.

Standing up was another matter. John pushed himself up off the bed and sat right back down, legs wobbling. He allowed himself another moment sitting on the side of the bed and attempted to stand again, staggering over to the desk chair. The screen sprang to life as he jostled the desk and he stared uncomprehendingly at the black blur of words, blinking until they came into focus. It looked like some sort of chat screen. John squinted at the lines, reading them again and again until understanding finally dawned.

The fucking idiot was going to get himself killed.

John staggered over to the sink, adrenaline and fear chasing some of the fogginess away, and splashed water on his face. That helped. He got a glass of water and drank it down, pouring a second one. He was so thirsty it made it hard to think. He put the glass down and leaned on the counter, breathing heavily. That was better.

He walked carefully over to the desk and checked the timestamp on the last message. Glancing at his watch, he confirmed that it had only been about an hour ago. Had William stayed here for a while before running off? A small bloom of hope started to make itself known and he shoved it away. He couldn’t think about that right now. He needed to go, needed to act.

His jacket was where he had left it and so was his gun. John shrugged on the shoulder holster and got it situated before putting on the jacket to conceal it. He glanced in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and tried not to notice the how bad he looked. Sedatives had never agreed with him and they would be having very strong words about that when he found William.

_If_ he found William.

\--

William strode through the park, hands in his coat pockets. He had taken the long way around to buy himself time to think and found himself suddenly at the bench where Molly should have been waiting for him.

That wasn’t Molly.

A man in a well cut suit was seated on the bench. William slowed to observe him from the back until he caught a glimpse of the man’s profile and then stopped where he stood. He slowly turned in a complete circle, carefully observing the people in the immediate area, some of whom were starting to stare at him. He couldn’t see them. Why couldn’t he see them?

William turned back to the man on the bench who was still sitting there like he had all the time in the world and narrowed his eyes. What was he missing? He had to be missing _something_ because there was no reason for the Director of the Centre to be sitting on a park bench, face turned up to the rare warmth of the sun.

To hell with it.

William walked up to the bench and sat on the opposite end. The Director, Mycroft Holmes as he knew him now, continued to ignore his presence. It was difficult to have patience, but he managed it by clasping his hands in front of him so tightly his knuckles were white. He glanced at the Director, _Mycroft_ , out of the corner of his eye and the infuriating man was _smirking_ , eyes still closed as if he was just enjoying the day.

William huffed out a breath. He glanced at his watch. John would be waking up any moment and all of this would be futile. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, the very thought of John made his chest tight with an as yet unidentified feeling. Betrayal, hurt and something that might be loss warred inside him. He shook his head. Later.

“Dr. Watson’s absence is a novel twist.” Mycroft looked at William with a carefully blank expression. “I assumed that your watchdog would not let you out of his sight.”

“It wasn’t his choice.” William was gratified to see a flinch of surprise on the man’s face, a slight raising of eyebrows. “He’s too noble for his own good.”

“I see.” Mycroft’s cool tone seeped disapproval. “He is very loyal, very quickly. And perhaps,” he peered at William’s profile, “a bit more than that.”

William turned to look him in the eye. “I wouldn’t risk him.”

“Who’s the noble one now, William? That is certainly a change of heart.” Mycroft touched the handle of the umbrella that leaned against the bench at his knee. “It seems to be a break in character.”

William gritted his teeth. “You would know all about that, wouldn’t you, _brother_?”

Mycroft gave him a small smile. “Ah, yes. Thanks to Mr. Lestrade and Ms. Hooper you are now in possession of that shocking secret. Bravo.”

“Why?” William had waited years to ask this question. “Why did you do this to me?”

The mask that Mycroft had put on cracked for a moment. “I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Our parents were gone and you were brilliant, in need of direction.” He breathed deeply and the mask fell back into place. “So you were made to forget who you were and put into service of your country.”

“Put into ‘service’?” William sneered. “I believe that is usually voluntary.” He sat up straighter, his indignation evident.

“You want out.” Mycroft’s bland tone belied his words. “You want to disappear forever. Retirement.”

It was William’s turn to blink in surprise. It was all he wanted. To be left alone to live his own life, be his own person. The answer he gave was woefully insufficient. “Yes.”

“And Dr. Watson? What happens to him? Technically, he is a traitor.” Mycroft touched the handle of his umbrella again, running a finger over the smooth wood. William wondered if he even realized that he did it.

“I don’t know.” William looked down at his hands.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Gregory told me the entire story. It was overly romanticized of course, but he made a...compelling case.” He looked away. “You will forgive him, of course. Everyone deserves forgiveness.”

William stared at him. “How would you know?” He saw a touch of sadness cross Mycroft’s face and he looked away, staring at the fountain across the way. “What happens now?”

Mycroft shifted, uncrossing and recrossing his legs. “I take on the task of freeing you from the grasp of the Centre and you continue living your life.” The matter of fact way that he stated this huge task made William gape.

“And John?” The words fell out of his mouth before he gave them permission. There was much that needed to be said and resolved between himself and John but he wouldn’t throw away the chance to save him as well.

Mycroft nodded. “I will do what I can. Honestly, I don’t think they’ll care terribly much about him when they have to accept that their precious Pretender program is at an end.”

“They?”

“I oversee the program, I didn’t _create_ it.” Mycroft let that bit of information sit heavily between them.

“This was,” William thought for a moment, willing to change the subject for now, “terribly anticlimactic as far as confrontations go.”

Mycroft gave him a small smile. “Not everything has to be so dramatic.” He glanced toward William, catching his eye. “I’m not your arch-enemy, you know.”

William couldn’t help the smile that quirked at the corner of his lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” A thought made him frown the next moment. “What about Molly? And Greg?”

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to think of them.” Mycroft chuckled. William blinked at the sound. It was at odds with the cold facade that he had always accepted about the Director. “They will be protected. I promise.” Mycroft turned, starting to speak again when he looked past William and saw them.

There was a pair of men walking toward their location, not quickly enough to draw undue attention but with determination.

William immediately picked up on the tension in the other man’s body. “What do you see?” He didn’t look around, trying to keep his body still so that he appeared not to notice.

“Agents. Not mine.” Mycroft also seemed to be well practiced in the art of subterfuge. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and sent a text to Anthea. “We need to move. Do you know where John is?” Both men rose and began to walk away from the encroaching threat at a sedate pace.

“He should still be asleep.” William caught a glimpse of movement from the other direction. John. “Unless I severely underestimated him and he is now walking right toward us.”

“Go to him.” Mycroft murmured. “There is a car waiting a block north from here. You’ll know it when you see it.” William turned and looked him, uncertain for a moment. “Sher- William, go. If they catch you they will take you back to the Centre. If they catch him…”

William understood. John would disappear. He wouldn’t let that happen. “Thank you.” He was surprised when the words slipped out, and Mycroft looked equally surprised . They parted ways and William quickly made his way toward John, catching his elbow as he drew near.

John’s eyes widened but he didn’t argue and allowed himself to be lead away. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder and hissed, “Was that the Director?”

William nodded and kept them moving forward until the path forked. He chose the direction that Mycroft had indicated and John followed. All thoughts of the earlier revelations had been pushed from William’s mind until John drew closer and whispered, “I am very, very sorry about before.” William started to wave him off until he added, “But drugging me was not on.”

“Can we discuss this later?” William gritted out, keeping his voice low. “When we’re not being followed?”

John nodded and fell back into step beside him. He knew how to compartmentalize. “Where are we going?”

The car was exactly where Mycroft had indicated it would be waiting for them. William walked over to it and the driver leapt out to open the door. John faltered but quickly followed William into the car. He missed what William told the driver and sat beside him completely lost as to what was going on.

The silence in the car was oppressive. Neither man would meet the other’s eyes and John absently rubbed the phantom pain in his thigh. It was the first time it had ached since, well, since William had appeared in his life. His chest tightened at the thought. How long would William want to stay in his life? He frowned and turned his attention to a stray thread on his trousers.

Why had William drugged him?

It wasn’t the normal response for anyone but William had already proven that he was not what would be socially accepted as normal. He was far too exceptional for normal. But that didn’t excuse the fact that he had deliberately set out to incapacitate John and run off to, do what exactly? He had obviously been speaking with the Director but that didn’t explain anything. John glanced at William out of the corner of his eye and watched his profile as he gazed out the window. Even now, with everything blown to hell, John still couldn’t stop looking at him.

“We’re here.” The driver’s voice jolted John from his reverie. He was shocked to see that they were parked outside of Angelo’s. The door opened and he got out just in time to see William entering the door of the restaurant. John hurried to catch him up and was right behind him when he started up the stairs to the flat that they shared.

William started gathering his things together, bags still mostly packed. John watched him move around the room with determination until he just couldn’t stand it any longer. “William.”

No answer. Just very pointed and efficient movements that separated their things more and more by the second.

“William!” John’s voice rose in a shout and William froze at the desk, his back and shoulders stiff. John heaved a sigh. This was going to be difficult and he really, really wished they could just go back a few nights to where William slept in his arms and didn’t look at him with utter betrayal. This cold facade was a far cry from that man and he just wanted him back.

“We need to talk about this.” John scrubbed a hand through his hair and walked over to the kitchen. He leaned against the countertop and stared at its scratched surface.

William turned and gave him a cold glare. “You want to talk now?” The sheer amount of condescension in his voice made John’s heart ache. “You had ample opportunity to _talk_ and chose not to.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance!” John whirled on the other man, anger flashing in his eyes. “I know I should have said something but I didn’t and I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what else I can say.”

William advanced on John, crowding him back against the counter. “I thought you were different.” He spat the words, his lips twisting in a grimace. He was close enough that their chests almost touched. William’s face contorted in pain and he drew back, turning away. “Stupid. I was so stupid.”

John caught his arm as he withdrew, holding on to the cuff of his coat to keep him in place. William wouldn’t look at him but he didn’t pull away. “I’m not like them.”

“Then what are you?” William kept his head down, afraid to see what was in John’s face.

John shrugged. “Probably insane.” He released William’s cuff and slid his fingers down so that they lightly brushed the other man’s hand. William’s fingers twitched but still he didn’t move away. “But I think you’re amazing. You. Not what you can do.” His closed his fingers around William’s hand and felt the palpable relief that he was actually touching him again. “I think I might-”

William gripped his hand. “Don’t.” His eyes were wide and shining, his mouth still pressed into a firm line. “You can’t possibly-”

John brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the back of William’s hand, watching him carefully the entire time just in case it was too much. He shouldn’t say it. It was too soon and there was still so much unresolved between them but he couldn’t let William continue to believe that the possibility didn’t exist. “I won’t say it. Not yet.”

William squeezed his eyes shut at John’s words and made a decision. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against John’s, relishing the simple contact. The comfort of John’s touch eased his mind for the moment. He would take this for now. Keep it while it lasted. Before it was gone.

“John?”

“Hmm?”

“We need to go.”

 


	9. Episode 3 - Chapter 9 - Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! I had fun doing the Fall Fusion Challenge and thank you to everyone that organized this crazy thing!
> 
> Thank you so much to my dear friends Callie4180 and EnduringChill. I would not have finished this thing without you.
> 
> Thank you also to gowerstreet who is a fantastic cheerleader!
> 
> Go read all of their things!!
> 
> So, without further ado, here we go!

Episode 3 - Chapter 9 - Redemption

The Director stood in a room empty of furniture but equipped instead with black screens marring the white walls. He waited patiently, his need to fidget long gone with experience. One by one, the screens flickered to life and he did have to restrain an eyeroll at the blatant drama of it all. The screens showed shadowy figures, indistinct enough to prevent any recognition of age or gender, much less facial features.

The voice scrambling feature made it difficult to read very much into the words, but Mycroft Holmes did with the long ease of practice. The higher ups were not happy.

“What is the meaning of this?” The encrypted email he had sent that had precipitated the meeting flashed up on a screen to the side of the five in use. “Director Holmes, you have much to answer for.”

Mycroft nodded in agreement. There was so much he needed to take responsibility for and this was the first step. “You are correct. If you will bear with me, all will be explained to your satisfaction.”

A murmur emanated from shadowmen. This was going to be a difficult sell but he had to stand by his convictions for once in his life. “The Pretender program is going to be shut down indefinitely.” The murmur rose to an uproar as several of the shadows tried to speak over one another, the voice scrambler making their words intelligible. “Please, if you will, I will explain.”

A tense silence finally reigned in the room. Mycroft drew in a breath and gave in to his need to pace as he spoke. “Taking into account recent events, the Pretender program is no longer viable. The asset in question is still at large and has recruited the help of the Centre operative that was sent to apprehend him.”

“Director Holmes,” this was from the screen on the far left, “this is nothing new. Are you telling us that the asset and a rogue operative have completely eluded you? With all of the Centre’s resources at your disposal? I find this hard to believe.”

“This is the primary reason that the Pretender program should be shut down. We have been fortunate that the motivations of these two individuals have been, shall we say, altruistic, as opposed to being more destructive.” Mycroft knew that it was true in more ways than one. William could have easily chosen to use his abilities for his own gain. That would have been disastrous.

“What about the employees that were accused of helping in the asset’s escape? A Miss Molly Hooper and Mr. Greg Lestrade?”

“Those accusations were unfounded. Both Miss Hooper and Mr. Lestrade were questioned thoroughly and no wrongdoing was uncovered.” A white lie. Well, more than that, an absolute untruth when looked at from a certain perspective. No wrongdoing was uncovered because he had not technically  _asked_ the questions. He already knew what they had done to help his brother and he would not reward them with betrayal. Once he had decided to free William from the Centre, it was easy.

The murmuring picked up again. He was fearful that Gregory and Molly would be in the line of fire and he needed to protect them first. William and John could take care of themselves. He hoped. He waited for the shadowmen’s conclusion.

“Very well. Miss Hooper and Mr. Lestrade will not be prosecuted. At this time. However, they will be closely monitored.”

“Of course.” Mycroft held in his sigh of relief. It wouldn’t do to show his hand that carelessly. “And the program itself?”

“Your recommendation will be taken under consideration. The first order of business will be to bring the asset and the rogue operative back into the Centre. A new team of our choosing will be put into place.”

“A new team?” Mycroft almost winced at the unwise question and quickly recovered. “What parameters will they be working under?”

The smugness was palpable even through the voice scrambling software. “The asset will be brought into custody.”

“And the operative?” Mycroft’s mouth was dry. He knew what they were going to say.

“The operative is expendable.”

\--

“Where are we going?” They had packed up their meager possessions, including the pilfered server, and John couldn't take it any longer. William hadn't spoken much since their fragile reconciliation, but John had faith that he had a plan or could at least point them in a direction.

William still hadn’t told him anything about what the Director said to him in the park.

“William?” Nothing. All of their things were packed now, but William was still restlessly looking through the small space of the flat as if more things to occupy himself with will suddenly appear. John sighed heavily and, taking a chance for rejection, put a hand on William’s elbow. He didn’t pull away but the look that he gave that hand was not the most hospitable. “Look, will you sit down for a minute? Please?”

John gripped the elbow under his hand and tugged William over to the end of the bed, turning him and pushing him back until he sat down on the edge. He can’t help but notice the stiff way that William held himself and his heart hurts for it.

Instead of moving away, John stays. He stepped forward into the vee of William’s legs, forcing him to look up to see his face. He can’t help running a tentative hand through dark curls and is gratified to find that William doesn’t flinch away but instead leans into the touch. “What did the Director say?”

The blank look on William’s face is evidence that John has surprised him again. “He’s going to let me go.”

John’s hand stopped its gentle movement. “What? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” William is still looking at him, analyzing. “However, the Centre may not agree.”

“Ah.” John tangles his fingers in William’s hair again. “So what do we do now?”

William didn’t answer for a moment, his eyes still on John. “I have to go into hiding again and wait to see what Mycroft comes up with.”

“We.” William gave him a questioning look. “ _We_ have to go into hiding.”

“John, I don’t think-” William broke off as John gripped his hair, not hard enough to hurt but to get his attention.

“No. I told you I’m in this with you, no matter what.” John held William’s head in place and leant down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “I won’t say it, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

William turned his head away and John released his hair. “We should go our separate ways.” He missed the way John’s face fell and then tightened in resolve. John cupped William’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

“Not going to happen.” John’s voice was harsh but his thumbs stroked gently across William’s cheekbones. “If you start talking bollocks about it being safer or some other bullshit, I will punch you.” He stopped the shake of William’s head with a firmer grip. “Don’t. If I’m not coming, then you’re not going. End of story.”

William blinked at him. “Is that so?”

“Of course it is, you mad bastard.” John leaned down and kissed him, meaning to keep it chaste and gentle. William pulled away and pushed himself further back onto the bed before holding a hand out for John to follow. John did so immediately, caging William in with his limbs, thankful that they could have this again.

William wanted John’s hands on his body again. He didn’t know what was going to happen next, didn’t know where they were going to go, but he wanted this. He needed this.  Needed John. He didn’t want to examine too closely what that meant at the moment.

John captured William’s mouth again and pressed their bodies together. They didn’t have time for this but he couldn’t resist. There was one thing that he had to ask, had to hear for himself.

He pulled away with a gasp. “Forgive me?”

William’s eyes were bright and his face was full of want. He gave John a smile. “I will if you will.”

“Good enough for me.” John fumbled at the buttons on William’s shirt. William suddenly pushed John off of him so that they lay side by side on the bed. “What-” John started to ask but then he saw that William was stripping his own clothes off with more efficiency than he could manage at the moment.

William saw him looking and smirked. “Faster this way.”

“Right,” John agreed as he unfastened his jeans.

In moments they were both naked and rolling toward one another once again. This time William was on top and he groaned into John’s mouth as their cocks brushed together.

John kissed the edge of William’s jaw and bit lightly at his ear lobe. “I want more time. Next time I want to take you apart.”

William kissed him hard. “I want you to.” He licked the palm of his hand and taking both of their cocks in hand, started to stroke.

John moaned at the feeling. William’s hands were perfect for this. And _god_ was he a fast learner. He was so keyed up, this wouldn’t take long.

William set up a fast pace, obviously as eager if not more so than John. William came first, gritting his teeth against the moans that rumbled in his chest and John followed quickly after. It was quick and dirty but after all of the emotional upheaval, it felt fantastic. William collapsed heavily on top of John, pushing his face into the space where neck met shoulder, until John rolled them both to their sides so that he could breathe.

John stroked a hand up and down William’s back until his heaving breaths calmed. He drew him closer, ignoring the rapidly cooling mess on both their stomachs. He needed this. He needed to hold William like this because they didn’t know when they would be able to take another small pocket of time for themselves.

“I know you don’t want me to say it,” John whispered, “so I won’t. But you know, right? Tell me you know.”

William nodded against John’s shoulder. “I know.” He hesitated for a moment. “Me too. I think.” He buried his face so that all John could see was a mass of dark curls. It was easier to say these things when he couldn’t see John’s face. He had never loved anything in his life, but he thought this was love. He sighed. “I am very bad at this. You should run while you still can.”

John chuckled. “I’m not running anywhere without you, love.” It was his turn to sigh. “Speaking of which, what are we doing now?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” William pulled away and started to sit up. John tried to stop him but William gave him a sad smile. “If we’re going to work this out, we might want to put pants on.”

“Right.” John sat up as well and they started to get dressed.

\--

Mycroft sat at the desk in his office and pondered the William problem. The Centre higher ups expected him to deliver the Pretender into their hands, and that just wasn’t going to happen. Now they had deployed their own team that he could not control, and he had to warn William and John. Even if they got away this time, the Centre would never stop looking. They would be on the run for the rest of their possibly very short lives. He had to do something, but what?

There was a knock on the door. Mycroft sat up straighter and pulled together a blank face. “Enter.”

“Anything I can do for you sir?” Anthea walked through the door and shut it behind her.

Mycroft slumped back into his seat slightly. It was the closest thing to relaxed that he allowed himself to be at the Centre. Anthea was loyal to him and not the Centre so he had the tendency to loosen up a bit around her. “A solution would be lovely.”

She clicked away on her mobile for a moment before taking a seat in the chair at the desk. She placed the mobile face down on the desk and Mycroft blinked at the unusual behaviour. He couldn't’ remember the last time that he had witnessed her without it in her hands. “May I speak freely, sir?”

“Of course.” Mycroft leaned back in his chair, for the first time in a long time unsure what was about to be said.

Anthea pressed her lips together for a moment before nodding to herself. “The way I see it, you have untapped resources here.” She looked at him until he nodded in understanding. “Use them. And then make some changes.”

Of course. It was by virtue of their long working arrangement that Anthea knew exactly how to say what she meant without saying it at all. Or at least saying it so that the bastards listening in could figure it out. “You, my dear, are very clever.”

Anthea gave him a small smile and collected her mobile from its place on the desk. “Of course I am.” She left him to his thoughts and plans.

\--

This was insane. It wasn’t the first time that the thought had occurred to John and it wouldn’t be the last. The plan that the reluctant brothers had worked out might possibly be the craziest thing he’d ever heard or the most brilliant. Possibly both. It could have been the plot of one of those damn action movies that he used to watch on the weekends before he fell in love with a lunatic. Now he was now living one.

On the surface, the plan seemed easy enough. Lure the Centre’s goons into a warehouse, have a bit of a shootout and then set off the small explosives in the boiler to cause a fire. No one should get hurt, and the gutted warehouse should be sufficient to convince the Centre that John and William had been killed in the attempt. The Centre’s team would be at fault and Mycroft would be free and clear. Simple, right?

Nothing was ever that simple.

“Put this on.” William held out a kevlar vest and impatiently waited for John to take it.

John looked at the vest and then at William in confusion. “Where did that come from?” He started to shrug out of his coat and then hesitated. “Tell me you have one on too, or no deal.”

“Of course.” William rapped a knuckle on his chest to indicate the vest. John hadn’t even noticed it. “Be careful of the blood bags.”

“Blood bags?” John poked at the vest and sure enough there were pockets that felt squishy. “How do they work?”

“There is a trigger here.” William indicated the small button that was attached to a wire hanging out of one of the pockets. “They use air instead of explosives so they are totally safe.”

John snorted. “Safe? There will be actual bullets flying at our heads, you do realize this don’t you?”

William gave him a withering glare. “That’s why we’re not going to let them get settled in before blowing the boiler.” He pulled the triggering mechanism from a pocket. “I’ll set this off at the ideal time to cause the most confusion after they see us fall from our apparent wounds.” He watched as John settled the vest and pulled his coat back on. “We will be fine, John.”

John met his gaze steadily. “You don’t know that.” He walked over to William and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. He couldn’t help but feel that this might be his last chance to let William know how he felt, what meeting him had meant. “I love you.”

William stilled and just leaned his brow against John’s. “I know you do.” His voice was quiet and John knew he felt the same even without the words. They just needed to get on the other side of this.

They broke apart and without a word, checked over their weapons to make sure everything was ready. Now they just had to wait until the Centre took the bait.

\--

Molly had done her part with talent and efficiency that even William had to admire. She had directed the Centre’s team to the proper warehouse right on schedule. It had been simple, really. The Centre prided themselves on having the best of the best when it came to their staff, but that didn’t mean that the team sent to subdue William was exactly subtle. Neither was their weaponry.

Molly had been able to get a list of what had been checked out from the armoury and passed that information along. The Centre’s team still hadn’t quite lost their mercenary background and that might play into their favor. They were well-armed but they hadn’t been fully briefed on who they were looking for, just that it was an escaped asset that needed to be returned. A simple retrieval. They were very wrong.

\--

** 10 minutes. **

William glanced down at the cheap mobile that he had acquired just for this exercise. It was almost over. If this went as planned, he and John would be free to live their lives. It didn’t seem quite real, not yet. He glanced at where John waited tensely beside him and flashed the screen of the mobile at him. John nodded and tightened his grip on his gun. That look of complete competence never got old and William smiled despite himself.

A metallic scrape indicating that one of the doors had been breached shook him out of his reverie. They were early. No matter. It was now or never.

William and John looked at each other and then moved carefully forward, staying behind the cover of the abandoned equipment. The plan was to try and make contact before the shooting started to keep control of the situation. They weren’t given the chance.

The clang of bullets sounded all around them as the Centre’s team started shooting. The two men ducked down out of the line of fire with wide eyes. John swore. “They’re not even fucking trying to be careful. Amateurs.”

William nodded. “Agreed.” He cocked his head, listening for the tell-tale shuffle of boots against concrete. “We need to get this going or we won’t need the blood packs.” There. He could hear the confident stride of the overly armed moving toward their hiding spot. “I’ll go first.”

John grabbed his sleeve. “That’s not the plan,” he hissed. “Together.”

William pulled away. “They are far more erratic than anticipated. Their mission is to find me and return me to the Centre. We just have to hope that they hold their fire long enough to make it look like they tried.”

“Hope they hold their fire?” John tried to grab William’s coat to stop him but he was forced to follow or be left behind. He heard a rough voice and resisted the urge to duck back behind the hulking metal equipment.

“There you are. You’ll be coming with us.” The man was alone but John could see shadows trying to flank them.

“William,” he whispered, but didn’t get to finish his sentence. The last thing he heard was gunfire and then an explosion.

\--

Mycroft rewound the video for the tenth time. “As you can see here the team opened fire on the asset immediately.” The flash of gunfire was visible and then the dark forms of two men fell to the ground followed by a bright light before the camera went dark. “A stray bullet hit a vital point on the boiler and caused the explosion, resulting in the complete decimation of the warehouse and any remains found within.”

The murmurs from the screens were music to his ears. No one was shouting that it was a lie and that he should be hauled away for treason. Not yet.

“What happened to the team?” This came from the screen on the left. “They were given strict orders and they ignored them completely.”

Mycroft shrugged. “They have been terminated from their employment. I was not involved so I don’t have any more information regarding them.”

More murmurs. Mycroft waited with bated breath but outwardly kept his usual calm demeanor. The whole ruse had to be successful or they were all dead.

Finally, the shadowy figure on the center screen spoke up. “Very well. Due to these unfortunate circumstances, the Pretender program has been terminated. This means, Director, that you are now out of a job.”

Mycroft gave them all a cool stare. “I assumed that this would be your decision and have already made some inquiries. I believe there is a minor government position available that I will be pursuing.”

“Very well.” All of the screens flicked off and Mycroft held in his sigh of relief just in case. He turned on his heel and made it out of the room and into his office before he allowed himself to relax just a bit. He sat heavily in his desk chair and ran a hand over his face. He was amazed to find it was shaking, just a bit.

His solitude was short-lived. There was a perfunctory knock on the door before it opened and Greg let himself in. He studied Mycroft’s face before breaking out in a huge grin.

“It’s over, then?”

Mycroft nodded. “It’s over.” He couldn’t help the small wave of sadness that washed over him, chasing away the relief. He had lost so much, had been such a fool. Not only with William, but with Greg.

“Gregory, I-”

Greg stopped him with a raised hand. “I know. I just want to say, well, I’m proud of you. That’s all.”

“Really?” Mycroft’s surprise was an unusual sight.

Greg gave him a soft smile. “Really.”

“Oh.” Mycroft studied Greg’s face before returning the smile. “Well. Right. Good.”

“What happens now?” Greg sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. He glanced toward the ceiling to indicate that he was well aware that they were most likely being recorded.

“William is dead and so is John Watson. I have the paperwork right here to prove it.” Mycroft tapped a finger on a file folder that lay on his desk.

“Shame, that. I really liked John.” Greg was still smiling. “He knew how to go after what he wanted.”

Mycroft blinked at him. “I suppose you’re right.” He cleared his throat. “What are you going to do now?”

Greg leaned back in his chair. “Thought I might try my hand at detective work. I heard that the British government might be in need of someone that could be discreet and was used to working with brilliant minds.”

Mycroft leaned forward, steepling his hands under his chin. “Is that so?” He thought for a moment. “I think you might be right.”

\--

John glanced at his mobile to check the address one last time.

** 221B Baker Street SH **

The cab pulled up to the kerb. He could see the brass numbers on the black door clearly, though it doesn’t matter because William, no _Sherlock_ , was standing out front, waiting. John paid the cabbie and stepped across the pavement as the car pulled away. He grinned at Sherlock and puts out a hand. “Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the joke. John can’t help but poke a little bit of fun at the unusual name that he decided to keep. Well, Mycroft decided for him. He played along, grasping John’s hand in his own. “Please, call me Sherlock.” He gave John’s hand a yank and pulled him close enough to kiss the smirk off his face. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” John’s bright smile widened as the door opened behind them to reveal a kind-looking older woman. He pulled away from William, dammit Sherlock, and held out a hand in greeting. “You must be Mrs. Hudson. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” She ignored his outstretched hand and hugged him tightly.

“John Watson! I’ve heard so much about you from Will-, I mean Sherlock.” She gives a raised eyebrow to the man in question and leans in conspiratorially. “I’m happy he has you to keep him in line.”

John chuckled at Sherlock’s outraged “Mrs. Hudson!” and stepped out of the way so that Mrs. Hudson could lead them into the building. Her chatter as they walked up the stairs was soothing in a way. John liked her already and he could see what Sherlock saw in her. They entered the sitting room and John gave a sigh of relief. It was perfect. And messy. Sherlock had already managed to spread papers and books everywhere.

“This could be nice. Very nice indeed.” He walked toward the dark red chair sitting in front of the fireplace as Sherlock beamed at him. He watched as Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and hung them on the hook as if they belonged there.

“Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely.”

John glanced at the detritus that was lying about. “Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out.” He gave Sherlock a pointed look.

Sherlock huffed and started to shuffle some of the piles from one place to the next. “Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit.”

John laughed out loud at the half-hearted effort. “That’ll be a first, love.”

Mrs. Hudson walked in from the kitchen where she had been putting dishes into the sink. “There’s a second bedroom upstairs, if you’ll be needing two.” She smiled at John. “I know how this one can be.” Sherlock’s affronted look was quickly turning into a pout and John had to head that off quickly to avoid a sulk and absolutely no moving in help.

“Just the one bedroom I think, Mrs. Hudson.” He sat in the red chair and ran his hands over the arms in delight. He looked over at Sherlock to test out an idea. “We could turn the second one into a lab, you know.” The petulance faded immediately and John grinned at his own cleverness. He knew Sherlock and if he had any chance of a habitable kitchen, a lab space would be best for everyone’s sanity.

“At times, John, you are brilliant.” Sherlock gave him a small smile and went back to his tidying up which amounted to just moving the mess from one side of the room to the other. He got distracted at the sound of a car pulling up outside. Sherlock looked out the window and was surprised to see Greg Lestrade get out.

“Who is it?” John was instantly on alert. Mycroft had assured him that they are not in danger any longer and that the Centre has no further interest in them, being thought dead and all, but he can’t help but think that they are on borrowed time. It will take years for him to get past that.

“It’s Lestrade. Evidently he is working as Mycroft’s errand boy.” Sherlock grimaced. The two brothers have come to a respectful accord that might turn to actual brotherly affection in the end, but that didn’t mean he wanted to deduce anything about his brother’s returned lover. It had made speaking to Greg very difficult indeed.

“Case?” John had relaxed back into his chair but now the prospect of a case intrigued him. It wasn’t quite the same as what Sherlock used to do, but it was gratifying to pick and choose cases that helped people. Even if it did mean working for the British Government in a roundabout way.

The footsteps that pounded up the stairs answered his question. Lestrade gave John a wave as he caught his breath. Sherlock turned to him, hands clasped behind his back.

“Where?” Greg blinked at Sherlock for a moment, uncomprehending. Sherlock sighed. “The suicides?” Greg shook his head, making the decision to just get on with it.

“Brixton, Lauriston Gardens. Do I even want to know how you know?”

Sherlock ignored the question and shot back his own. “What’s new about this one? You wouldn’t have come to get me if there wasn’t something different.”

Lestrade huffed. “Fine. You know how they never leave notes?”

“Yeah.”

“This one did. Will you come?” Greg fought not to smile at the flash of excitement that crossed Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock pulled his face back to his usual haughty facade. “Who’s on forensics?”

“It’s Anderson.” Lestrade knew what his next words would be and mouthed them along with Sherlock to his annoyance.

“Anderson won’t work with me.” He glared at Greg. “Stop that.”

Greg smirked and shot John a glance. “Well, he won’t be your assistant, will he?” He returned Sherlock’s annoyed glare. “Will you come?”

Sherlock looked over at John, who nodded. “Not in your car. I’ll be right behind.”

“Thank you.” Greg looked over at John again. “Nice to see you, John. Pint soon?”

“Of course. See you, Greg.” John stood from his chair and walked over to where Sherlock stood by window, listening to Greg jog back down the stairs.

Sherlock pulled on his coat and scarf and gave John a sly look. “Could be dangerous.”

John grinned at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Ready?”

Sherlock walked over to him and gave him a hard kiss. “Always.”

They clattered down the stairs out into the evening and London.

Together.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
